Mi angel caido
by lilychan13
Summary: Como ángel caído, del cielo cayo, manchando sus alas de profundo negro por sus pecados. Aun así, ese ángel desea mas que nada un sentimiento diferente. Podrá el ángel sentirlo aunque eso lo lleve al abismo? (Ocx?)
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa!, hoy les traigo mi nuevo fic, (si re chafita va a ser) Sobre OCX? (Oseah, quien sabe quien sera su pareja XD). Va a ser medio rarito, asi que.. no me hago resposable de lo que causa este fic.

Creditos:

Letra en español de The lost memory~Immoral memory:

.

En fiin! Adios y disfruten este capitulo! CORRE FIC!

* * *

Capitulo 1-

La misteriosa chica- Perdido en sus ojos

Ella sentía miedo, y no el miedo de ser atrapada, si no el miedo de lastimar a los civiles. Solo estaba comprando algo para comer y los civiles la empezaron a perseguir asustados a ella.

_/Flash back/_

_La castaña entro a una confitería._

_-Disculpe, cuando sale una barra de chocolate Willy Wonka?-_  
_-18 belis hermosura.-_

_Cuando la castaña iba a sacar dinero de su bolsillo, una mujer pelirroja grito, agarrando a su hijo._

_-Que pasa!?-_  
_-ELLA ES AKUMA NO ME LILY! CORRAN!-_

_El vendedor le tiro el chocolate por la cara, cayendo en las manos de la castaña._

_-FUERA! NO TENGO POR QUE VENDERLE A LOS DEMONIOS!-_

_Con una escoba quiso pegarle a la chica pero ella salio corriendo con atrás unos civiles con estacas, pistolas y tridentes y como, marines_

_/Fin de flash back/_

Corría todo lo que podía._ "102 103 104"_ Contaba mentalmente. Ya se alejo demasiado de las personas, y se tropezó. Se levanto de nuevo y siguió corriendo. Salto un arroyo ancho que allí había y siguió corriendo. Como la otra vez se tropezó con una piedra lastimándose el brazo.

-Mierda! Así no podre controlar mi espada.-

Se levanto rápido y siguió corriendo._ "10, 12, 14" _Siguió contando mentalmente. Y otra vez se tropezó _"Mierda! ¿¡Que tengo con el suelo!?"_. Otra vez se levanto y siguió corriendo. _"Si sigo cayéndome así me matare yo misma"._ Se dio la cara contra la rama de un árbol y sin ver nada se cayo de un acantilado._ "Que!?C-como!?_"

-.-.-.-.-

-Jefe! EL objetivo se tiro del acantilado!.-

-C-como!? se tiro del acantilado!? Acaso estaba planeando suicidarse!?.-

-Jefe! Estamos tratando con R-203.¿Recuerda?.-

-Ya lo se! Esa zorra es muy lista! Puede sobrevivir si se tira de cierta altura, ese a sido nuestro mayor problema!. Diles que se detengan!.-

-Bien Jefe!-

-.-.-.-.-

Sus sentidos estaban paralizados, no podía oír nada. Veía solo sombras y luces muy suaves. Y su vida paso por sus ojos como quinta vez._ "Sera realmente mi final?"_ Los golpes de las piedras encestaban en todo su cuerpo haciendole nada mas unos pocos rasguños, pues, su saco negro era muy grueso. Dos..tres..cuatro..cinco fueron los golpes en la cabeza para lograr noquearla. No sentía nada mas. La caída iba a ser muy dura.

-.-.-.-.-

-SANJI! COMIDAAAA!.-

-No Luffy, ahora no.-

-Juum *hacia pucheros*.-

-Nyaah! Luffy-chan se ve tan mono!.-

- N-Nami-swan... por que no me dijiste eso a mi?.-

-Por que tu no eres kawaii.-

-JAJA! EN TU CARA CEJILLA!.-

-CALLATE MARIMO!.-

-Puto!.-

-Sacate de aquí wey!.-

Chopper salio de atrás de Nami y empezó a olfatear.

-Nami.. te pusiste tu perfume de sangre?.-

-Noo~ espera.. yo tengo perfume de sangre? Osea, no tiene sentido ._. -

-Entonces... -

El renito siguió el rastro del olor con los demás persiguiéndolos y se dio cuenta de algo.. un chica castaña había caído desde el acantilado y unos marines también se habían tirado. (Pedazos de suicidas! ¬-¬)

-WTF!.-

-Creo que... ya entiendo la situación.-

-DOCTOOOR!DOCTOOR!.-

-Eres tu!.-

-Ah.. cierto ._. -

-Tal vez la chica quiso escapar de los marines y la única forma era tirándose del acantilado o bien... la chica se cayo del acantilado sin verlo como verdadera pelotuda y mientras caía su vida pasa como unas 5 veces delante de sus ojos, las piedras las golpearon en la cabeza y se noqueo.-

-Que pendeja pelotuda!.-

-OE MARIMO! CONTROLATE!MIRA SI ESTA MUERTA!? (Se saca la camisa y se la pone a la chica) Pobresilla... (Agarra a la chica como princesa).-

Unas katanas caían en el suelo ruidosamente. El espadachín las tomo.

-Hmm... tiene un raro gusto por las katanas.-

Desenvaino a una de ellas y observo el filo de la katana, era oscura como el anochecer y tenia rodeándola unas gotas de sangre.

-No parece ser una katana normal.-

-GENIAAAL! *Toca el mango de la espada y se desmalla*.-

-Oe! Luffy!.-

-Hhm... no es una espada normal como las que tiene espadachin-san.. son raras.-

-Sea como sea, hay que llevarla dentro. Esta inconsciente, de seguro sea golpeado con un montón de piedras al caer.-

-Eeehh... bien .-

Todos fueron al barco y se subieron (El barco es el Merry 3).

En el barco~

Chopper vendaba el cuerpo de la chica mientras que Nami sostenía las vendas.

-Es una chica hermosa. SI tan solo la belleza fuera un pecado, ella no tendría perdón de dios.-

-Ay no Sanji-kun! Muero de amor! Apenas la conoces y ya le dedicas piropos! Okno, mejor me calmo.-

-Es verdad Cook-san, es muy bonita.-

Un ronquido proveniente del espadachín dormilón los saco a todos de su actual estado. La pelirroja, furiosa, le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

-Eh? Ya es de día?.-

-YA ES HORA DE SER NORMAL!.-

-Siempre arruinando los mejores momentos marimo, siempre!.-

EL reno seguía vendando el lastimado cuerpo de la joven mientras que los dos chicos que estaban en la habitación, habían empezado a pelear. De pronto una sacudida al barco.

-Que!? Que paso!?.-

-Solo quería navegar Nami!- Decía el capitán en la proa del barco.

Con una vena al casi estallar en la frente, la navegante salio de la habitación a darles altas ostias al atolondrado capitán.

El renito suspiro, lo cual atrajo la atención del cocinero y el espadachín.

-Oe, Chopper. Pasa algo?.-

-No, estoy muy aliviado, debe ser imposible sobrevivir a una caída de esa altura. Una persona normal se partiría todo sus huesos, ella solo se a noqueado y ha recibido unos pocos rasguños, al parecer la ropa que la cubría era tan gruesa que amortiguo todos los golpes de sus brazos y torso.-

-Entonces estará bien?.-

-Si.-

-Cuando despertara? Ya tengo ganas de ver a los hermosos ojos que guarda detrás de esos delicados párpados!.- Decía el cocinero mientras bailaba alrededor de su próxima dama.

-Ya quedate quieto Ero-cook.-

-Que dices marimo baka?.-

-Despertara pronto.. Pero, se tendrá que quedar aquí, e visto que su pierna derecha tiene algunos moratones.-

-Pierna derecha? Por que solo su pierna derecha!?.- Decía el cocinero preocupado.

Una morena venia caminando hacia la chica dormida.

-Debe ser que ataca a base de patadas Isha-san. Me sorprende que una chica pueda pelear con tan solo patadas.-

-Pero..- Interrumpe el espadachín.- Eso no explica sobre las espadas.-

-Tal vez utiliza sus piernas cuando este cansada con las espadas... o tan solo son de unos de sus familiares.-

-Huum.. me parece raro.-

-Bueno.. Termine... tenemos que irnos, hoy a la noche alguien se tiene que quedar a guardia por si algún problema surge en ella.- Decía el renito.

-YOO~~!-Cantaba el cocinero – YO ME QUEDARE CUIDANDO A LA PRECIOSA MELLORINE!~ QUIERO VER SU HERMOSO ROSTRO CUANDO DESPIERTE!~~~ MELLORINE MELLORINE~~ .-

-Muy bien Sanji.. controla que con los movimientos del barco no se caiga.-

-CLARO MELLORINE MELLORINE MELL...-

El rubio fue apuñalado por la enfadada pelirroja que ya estaba con la vena a punto de explotar en su cabeza.

-Encargate de la comida cuando despierte estúpido!.-

-S-si Nami-swaan~!

A la mañana siguiente.

-Y!?SANJI! COMIDAAAAAA!.-

El grito del capitán los saco a todos de su trance

-E-espera Luffy! Tenemos que esperar a que la chica despierte.-

-Sanji, no te preocupes, dentro de un rato despertara. Solo necesitaba descansar su cuerpo.-

Una morena venia caminando con una libreta en la mano.

-Minna! Miren... esto es de ella, al parecer se llama Lily.-

-Oh GENIAL!.-

-Chotto, chotto Nico Robin! Desde cuando estuviste aquí Luffy?.-

-Ni idea! Shishishishi.-

-Es hermoso... al parecer es una canción.-

_"Sé que no volverá:_  
_teñida de sepia estará_  
_esta escena fa...mi..._

_liar... el cielo cambiará..._  
_vestido de gris se verá_  
_llorará desgarrado..._

_Atrapado, por amor cegado_  
_la locura en mi se ha desatado_

_[…]_

_Nuestro tiempo pasado_  
_pasado quedará_  
_¿qué pasará?_  
_Mis sentidos, mi vida... he de cam..._

_Quiero recordar..._  
_¿Quién eres? No se... ¿Por qué..._  
_tu nombre sé...?_

_¿Yo quién puedo ser?_  
_¿Qué pudo pasar? ¿Me de-_  
_bo marchitar?_

_REMEMBER_  
_recordarás_  
_lo que no fue hoy será_  
_algo dormido en mi pecho despertará_

_[…]"_

-Es una hermosa letra.-

La pelirroja despego su vista de la libreta de la chica y se dirigió a ella.

-Tiene que despertar.-

Se quedaron un momento viendo a la chica hasta que el renito grito;

-Minna! Esta despertando!.-

-SII! MELLORINE MELLORINE MELLORINEEE~~!-

-.-.-.-.-

Su vista estaba oscura, solo escuchaba unos pocos sonidos, no podía controlar bien su cuerpo. Con un suave y sigiloso suspiro abrió los ojos lentamente, trataba lo mas posible de acostumbrarse a la fuerte luz que entraba en esa _"Habitación?.. en donde estoy?"_

-.-.-.-.-

La pelirroja salio afuera y grito a los que todavía ni sabían de la existencia de la chica.

-Chicos! Va a despertar!.-

Los únicos que estaban afuera, fueron dentro a ver a la bella dama que estaba a punto de despertar.

-.-.-.-.-

La mente estaba en un mar de confusión, la vista se adaptaba al ambiente cálido e luminoso que tanto decoraba esa habitación. Abrió por completo los ojos, dando la preciosa vista de unos brillosos ojos carmesí. SI bien su vista se estaba acostumbrando, su audición no podía captar sonidos. Hasta que todo de ella comenzó a ponerse en su lugar. En unos segundos escuchaba perfectamente.

Lo que alcanzo a ver es una cabellera verde sin ser capaz de deducirla por completo _"U-un arbusto?"_. Movió un poco su vista y se centro en un rubio que estaba mirándola_ "BUAAT"_. Sintió un peso sobre sus piernas y era un moreno con un sombrero de paja encima de ella, mirándola con ojos inocentes y ternura oculta.

-Tu... eres una chica mala verdad?.-

Y dio una inocente y gran sonrisa, la chica se incomodo._ "Acaso esta jugando?... No, sus ojos dicen lo contrario"_ Una pizca de curiosidad inocente estaba presente en esos orbes negros, lo cual la chica cayo como de un agujero negro tratase. El moreno, al igual que la chica, no podía dejarla de ver esos ojos carmesí, estaba perdido, pero... algo le decía que dejara de mirarla (aunque este no quiera), por que si no... no vería el tremendo golpe que recibió de parte de la pelirroja furiosa.

-.-.-.-.-

-DEJA DE ANDAR MIRANDOLA Y CONCENTRATE EN LO QUE TIENES QUE HACER! ESTUPIDO!.-

-Nami-swaaan! ahora mismo preparo la comidaa!.-

El rubio fue corriendo hacia la cocina a preparar comida para todos. EL moreno sobandose la cabeza por el fuerte golpe y riendo dijo;

-Lo siento! Shishishi! es que los ojos de Lily son muy bonitos.-

Estaba en lo cierto... esos ojos granates era sumamente hermosos. Cualquiera que los viera caería completamente hipnotizado adelante de ella.

Se quiso levantar pues, tendría que irse..

_¿A donde?_

Esa pregunta quedo en el aire cuando paso su mano por su cara tratando de despejar cualquier pensamiento de su mente. Lentamente esa mano la corrió suavemente por su cara y dejándola reposar en la cama.

-Ustedes... ¿Ustedes quien son?.-

Otra pregunta estuvo presente en ella_ "¿Donde estoy?"_

-Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy! El hombre que se sera el próximo rey de los piratas!.-

-Luffy?.-

El nombre paso sensualmente sobre sus labios y como por arte de magia un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Luffy.

-Tu eres Lily.. Cierto?.-

La morena interrumpió y la chica contesto;

-Si.-

Sin emociones ni nada. Sus palabras carecían de sentimientos como su mirada pero la morena pudo hallar ese toque de soledad que nadie pudo notar. La morena sonrío, dando una abrigadora y segura sonrisa.

**_Continuara..._**


	2. Capitulo 2- Tus ojos carmesí son bonitos

**Capitulo 2-**

**Parte 1;**

"_**Tus ojos carmesí son bonitos"**_

-En donde estoy?.-

-Estas en mi barco!.-

-B-barco?.-

-Si!.-

El moreno se volvió a sentar en las piernas de la chica y le volvió a sonreír.

-De donde eres, Lily?.-

Un oscuro recuerdo le vino a la mente.

-No tuve lugar donde nací, pero.. viajo por el mundo.-

-Eeehm.. Chido. Eres espadachina, cierto?.-

-Si... Y mis espadas?.-

-Aquí!(Estiro su brazo agarrando las katanas y se las dio a ella)Ten!.-

-What... the... fuck.-

-Lily.. tus ojos son muy bonitos!-

Ella se sonrojo. Zoro se acerco a ella y la miro a los ojos. Eran tan raros como los de _"Mihawk? Que raro..."._ Después se alejo. Y un rubio se adelanto.

-Permiteme presentarme, mi nombre es Sanji y soy el cocinero de este barco. SI hay algún problema no dudes en decirme.-

La pelirroja se adelanto.

-Yo soy Nami! Y soy la navegante de este barco!.-

Un narigudo se puso delante de Nami

-Yo soy Usopp! Y soy el tirador y guerrero de los mares!.-

La morena miro a ella y hablo;

-Yo me llamo Robin, y soy arqueóloga.-

Un reno se subió encima de Lily y le hablo;

-Yo me llamo Chopper y soy el doctor del barco!.-

-Eres muy mono (Le acaricia la cabeza como gesto de ternura).-

-Con tus palabras no me haces feliz! Idiota! ^/^ .-

-Oh! Pareces muy contento.-

Zoro hablo;

-Yo soy Zoro y me gusta el sake.-

-Estas en la onda carnal.-

-SUAAAVEE.-

-EXAAACTO.-

-Me caes muy bien, Lily.-

-Tu también Zoro-san.-

-Ow, que mono, se hicieron amigos ya al primer día!.-

-Maldito marimo, siempre se lleva a todas las mujeres y yo me quedo sin nada, puto marimo, puto Chopper, puto Usopp, puta nube, puto todo.- Refunfuñaba el rubio.

-Oe! Sanji!.-

-Que quieres Luffy!.-

-Quiero comidaaaaaa!.-

-Me lo hubiera de imaginar.-

Sanji fue directo a hacer la comida, otra vez. EL moreno se centro en Lily otra vez.

-Oe, quieres ser mi nakama?.-

-eeh?.-

-Bueno... al menos es la mejor decisión que a tomado.-

-Concuerdo con la arpía pelirroja.-

-Vamos Lily, se mi nakama.-

-...-

-YOOSH! Lo tomo como un si.-

-PERO SI NO DIJO NADA, IMBECIL!.- Gritaron al insonuo Nami y Zoro

"_Que imbécil!, y este sera mi capitán?"_

-Lily, como eres nueva en los mugiwaras, te daré un consejo que mi abuelo me dio.-

_/flash back/_

_-Luffy, eres tonto como una piedra y feo como una blasfemia, si un marine te ofrece llevarte te subes!_

_/fin de flash back/_

-MALDITOS TRAUMAS DE LA NIÑES!.-

-WI TI FI.-

-Bien Lily, como Luffy tiene un cerebro como el de un ratón. Mejor te hablo yo. (Empuja a Luffy y se sienta en la cama donde estaba el) Empezaremos por lo básico. Cuantos años tienes?.-

-17.-

-OOH! Lily! como yo!.- Bailaba el moreno.

-Tan joven! Bueno... por que estabas escapando de los civiles.-

-No queria lastimarlos, ellos tan solo sentían miedo de mi, no los culpo.-

-Miedo de ti?-

-Si, soy una chica buscada, con una recompensa de …-

Robin interrumpe.

-Con una recompensa de 300.000.000 de berries.-

-E-es una recompensa demasiado alta!.-

-Por que es tan alta Robin?.-

-150.000.000 de berries por escapar del laboratorio.-

-S-sugee!.-

-Y la actual por derrotar a un almirante de la marina... derroto a.. Kizaru!?.-

-Quien es?.-

-Em.. como lo explico.. ah si! Es un hombre con cara de drogado que comió la Pika Pika no mi y se siente pikachu.-

"_Derroto a un almirante de la marina!? Como es posible! Cierto... es por eso! Pero.. tanta fuerza bestial tiene esta chica!?"_ Pensó Robin.

-Lily! Tienes un sueño?.-

-Creo que es ser feliz.-

-No eres feliz?.-

-No lo se.-

-No se por que... pero Lily me cae muy bien, O no Lily?.-

-Seeh.-

-Suaaveee.-

-Exaactoo!-

-Bueno, Lily o mejor dicho, Akuma no yōna me.- Decía la morena – Dime, como fue que derrotaste a un almirante de la marina?-

-Fácil, es obra del Busoshoku Haki.-

-S-SUGEEE! El apodo de Lily es Akuma no yōna me... es.. es increíblemente genial *-*.-

-Haki? Que es eso?.-

-(Ríe) Que les parece si les hago una demostración?.-

-Claro, Taka no-.. digo, Akuma no yōna me (Ríe).-

-Por favor... llámame Lily, ese me incomoda.-

Un cocinero venia corriendo.

-LILY-CHWAAAAAAN! TE TRAJE COMIDA! MI PRECIOSA DAMA!- La cara de Robin y Nami mataban al Rubio- No se pongan celosas mis ladys! Para ustedes también traje comida!-

-SANJI! ME DAS A MI!?.-

-Es para las mujeres!.-

-Mujeres eeh?.-

10 minutos después.

-Sanji~! Dame carne~!-

-No Luffy.. QUEEE!.-

Luffy tenia una peluca larga rosa, una falda blanca y una remera rosa.

-Dame carne~-

-puufff JAJAJAJZJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!-

-Pues... YA VALE!.-

Un puño aterrizo en la cabeza de Luffy.

-CUANTAS VECES TE E DICHO QUE NO HAGAS ESO!-

-Yo... solo quiero carne!-

-Fue lo mas traumatizante que vi en mi vida.-

-Shishishi.-

El peliverde se acerca a Lily quien se estaba riendo.

-Oye.. Puedo hacerte un pregunta?-

-Si.-

-Por que te dicen Akuma no yōna me?-

-NI idea.-

"_Ya se deben dar cuenta :'c, adiós al mundo cruel (?" _

-OK..no importa.. Nami! cuanto falta para la otra isla!-

Le pega una patada.

-LLEGAMOS A LA ISLA HACE DOS DIAS ESTUPIDO!-

-DUELE NAMI!-

-Bueno, salgamos.. Lily vistete con esta ropa- Le tira una camisa blanca .- Robin te estará esperando.-

-Ok...-

-Ahora.. TODOS FUERA!-

Nami los echa a todos casi a patadas y deja a Lily sola. Ella se cambia de ropa.

-.-.-.-.-

-Ya saldrá? Quiero que juegue conmigo!-

-Lily es mas madura que ustedes juntos!-

La castaña bajaba del barco con la morena.

-Lily, Que bien que fue rápido! Ahora! Vamos a las tiendas que hay en este puto pueblo!-

Y fueron a las tiendas de ese PUTO pueblo..

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Parte 2**

_**Un ángel caído y su alma manchada de negro**_

Por alguna razón Lily tenia un mal presentimiento. Fijo su vista hacia el bosque, cosa que llamo la atención de la morena.

-Pasa algo, datenshi-san?-

-(Su vista va hacia adelante) Nada nada, sera mi imaginación.-

De la nada salio un hombre siendo perseguido por una vaca, que por arte de magia, Luffy fue detrás de la vaca con Chopper, Usopp y Nami persiguiéndolo. Zoro, Sanji, Robin Y Lily ignoraron ese acto y suspiraron con una gotita en la frente al mismo tiempo. Siguieron caminando

Lily dio su vista hacia el bosque -otra vez- donde; después de un movimiento de ramas, salieron muchos marines.

-TU eres Akuma no yōna me Lily no? La chica con 300.000.000 de belis!-

Los marines rodearon la banda quien no hizo mas que ponerse en posición para pelear. El peliverde hablo:

-Y que si lo es?-

-TREINTA FLEURS.-

Lily y Sanji empezaron a correr hacia ellos y la castaña lanzo una patada a un comandante que lo dejo muerto.

-ASTRAL FLORES.-

-JOUE SHOOT.-

-CLUCH.-

La castaña coloco sus dos manos al suelo, comenzando a girar y lanzando patadas a todos. AL terminar de exterminar la mayoría de los marines, dios unas mortales hacia atrás en dirección a Zoro. (Ah! Que se creía la guacha!).

Desenvaino su dos katanas y con una velocidad increíble realizo varios cortes a los marines. Envainando la katana junto a los marines cayéndose desangrando dijo;

-TSUME NO KATTO.-

EL peliverde se acerco a ella. _"Es muy ágil" _

Unos marines se acercaron a ella. Cosa que Lily respondió con una sonrisa.

-E-ES HERMOSA!-

-UN ANGEL!-

-PRECIOSA!-

-ES BELLISIMA!-

Los marines que estaban viéndola cayeron a sus pies (Literal). Zoro se río.

-JAJAJA! Acaso tienes el poder de encantar a los hombres? XDD-

-Seeh.-

-SUAAVEEE.-

-EXAACTO!-

-Me caes bien chiquilla.-

-Decirme eso hace que me sonroje.-

-Lose.-

Se acercaban una enojada pelirroja sosteniendo la oreja de un moreno mientras un narigudo y un reno los miraba con terror.

-Y QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VES!-

-Si Nami :'c -

La pelirroja se acercaba a la castaña quien la miraba divertida, Nami iba a decir algo pero Zoro se puso delante de ella pasando un brazo por el cuello de la castaña

-Pelirroja, tocas a mi novia y te mato, estas advertida.-

-Y desde cuando es tu novia?.-

-Yo la vi primero, así que automáticamente se convierte en mi novia.-

-Pero Zoro! primero la vio Chopper! Eres un estúpido.-

-Mía.-

-Zoro.. -

-Es mía.-

-Zoro..-

-Es mía.-

-ZO-ZORO.-

-Es mía... espera Lily.. que pasa?-

-Me estas asfixiando.-

-Cierto (La suelta)-

-En tus sueños marimo, JAJA.-

-En tus sueños tu vas a tener una chica putito.-

-Apostemos.-

-Venga, el que tiene primero una novia gana.-

-Trato echo.-

Nami los golpea.

-PODRIAN DEJAR DE HACER ESTUPIDECES?-

Lily sentía que no encajaba en ese loco grupo.

_Suspiro_

Ella siempre fue seria y tranquila, no hablaba, pasaba de largo las cosas y las pocas veces que habla tan solo contesta fríamente. No se fiaba de nadie (Tampoco es que quiera hacerlo), era una chica la cual muchos la apodarían de "un espectro viviente". Físicamente su piel tan blanca como un papel, con un ligero toque mosqueta pero sin quitar esa vista de porcelana que tiene. Su pelo... era de un hermoso y sedoso color caca asta las orejas. Sus pestañas eran finas, que adornaban esos dos preciosos rubíes como ojos. Con una pequeña nariz y una boca que pocas veces expresaba una sonrisa. Tenia un cuerpo fino, nada que ver con Nami o con Robin. Tenia el típico cuerpo de una chica de 14 años. Aunque un poco mas alta.

-Bueno.. vayamos al barco.-

-Navegante-san, yo y datenshi-san vamos a comprar unos libros.-

-... -

-DEJAME ACOMPAÑARTE! MELLORINE~!-

-Ok Robin... ten comprate lo que quieras y tu también Lily.-

Coloca un fajo de belis entre los pechos de Robin y otro fajo entre los _"pechos"_ de Lily. Pero.. se cayo al suelo y Lily la miraba con completo enojo.

-Lily.. eres plana.-

-NO A SE FALTA QUE ME LO DIGAS!-

Zoro no paraba de reírse.

-JAJAJAJA ES UNA TABLA DE PLANCHAR!-

-CALLATE.-

Nami río.

-Jajajaja, muy bien Lily, ve con Robin (Toma el fajo de billetes y se lo da a Lily) Vuelvan antes de la noche.-

-Ok.-

Lily persigue a Robin que va derecho.

-Adonde vamos.-

-Ni idea.-

- ._.u .-

-Que libros te gustan?-

-Los típicos; Novelas policiacas, libros sin casi nada de romance, fantásticos. Ese tipo de cosas.-

-Bien.-

Se dirigieron a una biblioteca donde compraron muchos libros. Salieron con los libros en la mano y la morena dijo:

-Tus ojos son bonitos.-

-De enserio?.-

-Si, son tan rojos como la sangre, parecen un ángel que se a revelado contra dios y ahora quiere, tan solo, quiere vivir su vida sin leyes que dios le interponga.-

-Je je, nunca lo había visto así, siempre pensé que era un demonio, debido a mi epíteto "Akuma no me" _[Ojos del demonio]_, nadie me había dicho algo así. Pero como sabes, la sociedad de hoy en día no es mas que una reverenda mierda.-

-Concuerdo contigo, yo soy "Akuma no ko" _[Niña demonio]_, te entiendo, Por cierto.. como fue que terminaste a parar a la isla anterior?-

-Ni idea... tengo muy mala memoria, con suerte llego a saber mi nombre, edad y que hago en este mundo.-

- (Ríe) Eres muy graciosa Paleontologa-san.-

-Si y mucho (Rodó los ojos).-

Se hizo un silencio. Llegaron al barco Y subieron, pero antes, Lily dio un paso para atrás, dejando pasar al Luffy cohete que pasaba por allí.

-AAAAH! Hola Lily! AAAAAAAAHHH-

- ._.U -

Lily y Robin se dirigieron a la habitación. Robin comenzó a acomodar los libros.

-Te ayudo Nico-san?-

-Claro.-

Lily ayudaba a Robin con los libros en la estantería.

-Datenshi-san. Como te cae la tripulación?-

-Bueno.. para ser sincera. Es una tripulación muy diferente a las que e conocido. Y.. siento que no encajo.-

-No te preocupes Datenshi-san, Sencho-san es una buena persona, y sea lo que seas te aceptara igual.-

-Eso espero.-

La vida de Lily fue dolorosa, cada pecado que hacia se marcaba en su alma, manchándola de un profundo negro. Como un ángel caído tiene sus alas negras ella lo tiene en su dolida alma.

-Datenshi-san... -

-Si?-

-No quiero ponerte incomoda pero me pica la curiosidad...-

-Anda, sin rodeos.-

-Que fue de tu vida?Es decir... donde naciste.. que pasaste? O que es lo que sientes?.-

-Yo.. creo que no lo puedo decir.-

-Bien.. respeto tu decisión.. cuando te sientas segura, me contaras?-

-Claro.-

Las dos chicas terminaron con los libros y se sentaron en la cama.

-Nico-san... Quiero cambiarme.-

-Quieres que salga?-

-No no, donde esta mi ropa?-

Apunta a una pila de ropa doblada y Lily va hacia ella. Se quita toda la ropa (Exceptuando su short y su ropa interior) Y se queda con la de ella.

-Tienes gustos muy oscuros con la ropa Datenshi-san (Ríe)-

-Seeh.-

Lily tenia puesta su ropa de toda la vida; Un saco negro largo asta las rodillas (sin decoraciones ni nada de eso)abierto y de mangas largas, Una remera gris, un short azul, su liga violeta bordada con encaje negro que Enel sabrá que tapara en su pierna izquierda unas medias negras que llegaban casi a la liga violetas y estaban agarradas a una tira que iba desde la media asta sus bragas (Quien sabe), unas altas zapatillas con tacones asta unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla y como no olvidar su amados guantes negros sin dedos.

-Dantenshi-san, seguro es hora de la cena, no te parece?-

-De enserio!? (Mira la ventana).UUh! Tanto hablar contigo se paso rápido la hora.-

La castaña salio de la habitación

-Datenshi-san... Me llena de intriga tu pasado.. are todo lo posible para saber que viviste.-

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Holi! De nuevo a molesta', bueno. les traigo el cuarto episodio de este fanfic (Que esta muy chafa) Espero que lo disfruten!  
_

_-En el fic pueden aparecer unos numeritos marcando algunas frases o palabras (nº) pueden estar en un idioma diferente, no puede ser conocido o simplemente es lenguaje de mi pais (Argentina). EN las notas finales aparecen el significado-  
~Los personajes son solo de el gran Oda-sama, lo único propio es el OC~_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Datenshi-san**_

Lily y Robin fueron caminando hacia la cocina donde estaba todo arremolinado por el tornado con patas que lo llaman "Capitán". EL cocinero amablemente le ofreció asiento a la castaña y a la pelinegra quien, agradeció con una sonrisa y la otra dijo "gracias" bajo, pero lo suficiente para que el cocinero escuche.

-OOOHHH MI LILY-CHWAN ME DIO LAS GRACIAS! LILY-CHWAAAAAN!YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO Y *blablablablablablabla*.-

-Jejeje, cocinero-san esta mas loco de lo normal.-

-Uh?-

-Bueno, Cook-san es mujeriego y pervertido... y cocinero, Pero después de todo eso, es un caballero que respeta a la mujeres como un dios.. y es pervertido (Ríe)-

-Ero-cook.-

-Choca esos 5.-

-Piola.-

Lily se levanta y extiende la mano para dar un choque de mano con Zoro, pero el cocinero se puso celoso y se coloco en frente.

-NO DEJARES QUE LA DELICADA PIEL DE LILY-CHWAN TENGA GERMENES DE MARIMO!-

-*Suspira* Sanji-san, no debes preocuparte, mi piel tiene mas químicos que un laboratorio (Ríe) No te preocupes por mi.-

EL renito se sorprendió.

-En-entonces! quiere decir... que ese tono de piel no es natural?.-

-En realidad es natural, demo _[Pero]_...los químicos han afectado tanto a las células de mi cuerpo al tal grado que no responden como tal. Pero no te preocupes por eso.-

-Wow, sabes mucho de esto Datenshi-san.-

-Lo han dichos mis doctores.-

"_Químicos en la piel?... que clase de pasado as tenido ángel caído"_

-LILY! ESO ES MUY GRAVE!VEN RAPIDO!-

-N-no te preocupes Chopper-san, digamos que eso forma parte de mi desde hace 5 o mas años.-

-CON MAS RAZON TENGO QUE CURARTE!-

-Chopper, no te preocupes, Lily-chwan dijo que no. Si a sobrevivido con eso durante mucho tiempo, de seguro estará bien.-

-O-ok Pero después te hago un chequeo!-

-Bien.-

Luffy coloco su brazo al lado de el de ella.

-Es mas blanca que yo SHISHISHI!-

-JAJAJAJA!LIly eres una hoja de papel!-

-Por que?-

-POR BLANCA Y PLANA! TABLAA! AJAJJA!-

EL peliverde no podía parar de reír. Estaba agarrándose el estomago y golpeando la mesa sin contener la risa, lanzando fuertes carcajadas.

-AJAJAJAAJJAJ!-

-Has despertado a la bestia.-

Antes de que Zoro se diera cuenta un puño fue hacia el dejándolo en KO al instante.

-Y que lo pienses dos veces en decirme tabla trozo de césped con patas.-

-A QUIEN LE DICES! TABLA!-

-A TI ALGA CON PATAS!-

-QUIERES PELEA!-

-SI ESO LO DESEAS!-

Los dos espadachines se miraban con completa..._ "Atracción?"_, su pelea era diferente a la común de Zoro y Sanji , sin odio ni nada. Solo atracción del uno al otro. Eran como dos imanes reusándose a estar con el otro. Los dos se atraían.. _"Son como dos imanes"_

-JAJAJAJ! Sanji-kun, al parecer Zoro te es infiel! JAJAJAA.-

La pelirroja no daba mas de la risa, si se seguía riendo así, explotaba. Los dos se estaban pelando como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Son impresionantes, los dos parecen imanes reusándose a atraerse. Apenas se vieron y ya hay química... Literal por Lily (Se ríe).-

-MARIMO! COMO LE CORTES UN PELO A MI LILY-CHWAN Y TE JURO QUE TE AAAAAAA!.-

EL cocinero fue lanzado lejos de la cocina por los dos espadachines que habían frenado.

-En nuestra charla... NO SE ADMITEN ERO-COOKS!-

Los dos dijeron eso al mismo tiempo. Nami llego al punto de que golpeaba cosas para reir. _"Charla eh? realmente son explosivos."_ pensó Robin, río. _"Luffy, esta es la mejor decisión que has tomado. Datenshi-san... Espadachín-san no entrenara solo"_ Reía otra vez.

Después de la pelea de los dos espadachines todos fueron hacia afuera. Zoro se sentó al lado de la castaña y comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente. Nami soltó una carcajada _"Hace menos de dos minutos se mataban a espadas y ahora están hablando como si se llevaran bien? JAJA! Que bipolares!"_

-Navegante-san, kenshi-san y Datenshi-san se llevan muy bien.-

-Demasiado.-

Soltó una carcajada, ese tema le hacia gracia. En cambio, Robin, no podía parar de ver a los dos espadachines, como hablaban animada mente y se golpeaban con "suavidad" (Hay que aceptarlo, los dos de suavidad no tienen nada).

- Entonces vi un arco iris doble.-

-Oooooh *sonido de drogado* Cuenta mas!-

EN eso se unieron Luffy, Chopper y Usopp.

-Bueno fue así... yo estaba bajo del árbol de cerezos dando mi siesta matutina cuando me cae caca de pájaro en la mano y yo quede en plan "AAAY QUE ASCO!" y fui a lavarme la mano al mar, y cerca vi unas cataratas, la luz reflejaba en las gotitas de agua que caen, y lo vi... era... hermoso!-

-EL doble arco iris?-

-No, un cofresito donde había unos cuantos belis y donde me encontré la liga violeta que tengo en mi pierna izquierda.-

-WOOOOWW!-

-Fantastic Baby _(1)_. Bueno, después de eso, di mi vista al cielo y vi.. AL ARCOIRIS DOBLE! Y comencé a cantar "Double rainbow on the way cross the sky"_ (2)_ y me lanzaron un zapato por estúpida.-

-Cuando fue eso?-

-Cuando tenia 15 años.-

-Aaw.-

-Si, cosas raras me pasaron a esa edad.-

-Como que.-

-Lo típico, ponis, arco iris, lluvia rosa, lo normal.-

-WOOOW! Lily eres sorprendente.-

El cocinero venia bailando con un jugo de fruta para su dama.

-LILY-CHWAAAAN! TE TRAJE UN JUGO DE FRUTAAAS! ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE!.-

La castaña sonrío, haciendo sonrojar al cocinero y al espadachín.

-LA SONRISA DE LILY ES TAN BONITA! MELLORINE!-

-Fuera ero-cook, tu no perteneces aquí.-

-SANJII! TRAE CARNE!-

-NO Luffy, Y marimo no me voy sin Lily-chwan.-

-Quieres pelea ero-cook?-

-Seh!-

Los dos comenzaron a pelear. Entre la pelea paso Robin y Nami. Nami venia con papeles y lapices.

-Nami-san, puedo dibujar?-

-Oh si Lily.-

Le da un papel, un lápiz, y una goma de borrar.

-Dibujame a mi Lily!-

-Ok.-

La chica empieza a dibujar al capitán pero.. _"Por que con pestañas?"_. Termino con la cara y empezó a formar el cuerpo. En unos largos minutos termino el cuerpo y comenzó a ponerle los detalles. AL terminar Luffy se impresiono.

-Pero... yo no soy mujer!-

-Eres tu en versión chica.-

-Aaaw Que mona estas! Ahora dibuja a... (Mira a Zoro y a Sanji) A ellos dos en versión chica!-

-Claro!.-

Lily tomo otra hoja y comenzó a dibujar, les tomo Mas tiempo que a Luffyko, le tomo una hora. Al terminar le pidió permiso a Nami para sus colores y ella accedió. Comenzó a colorearlas. Era Zoroko y Sanjiko.

-Luffy, aprende de Lily. Vos ni una casita sabes dibujar.-

La morena sonrío y hablo;

-Lily te propongo algo... -

Ante de que pudiera decir algo la castaña había caído dormida arriba de los papeles.

-Lily... estas bien?-

-Dejala solo esta dormida.-

-No Mama... 5 minutitos... .-

-Ehmm... que hacemos?-

- Primero, que valla a dormir segundo,Deberíamos saber sobre ella Navegante-san, no sabemos donde proviene, como es que llego a este lugar, y como derroto a un almirante de la marina con fuerza bruta.-

-Eso, (Saca el periódico) Hace unos meses estuve viendo algo en el periódico.-

-EL que?-

-Es sobre Lily... Ella tiene una fuerza sobrehumana.. y le tengo un poco de miedo.-

-Si, da miedo si la vemos de otra forma.-

-Crees que nos hará daño?-

-No lo creo Navegante-san.-

-Hmm.. ok.. Sanji~kuun! Podrías llevar a la cosa que esta durmiendo aquí y que duerma en la habitación de ustedes?.-

-Si Nami-swaaaaan!.-

-Espera pelirroja. Por que en nuestra habitación?-

-Armaremos algo para que duerma en nuestra habitación, pero mientras tanto dormirá con ustedes.-

-SII NAMI-SWAAAAN!-

El cocinero cargo a la chica como una princesa y la lleva a su habitación.

-Aparte no quiero una chica peligrosa como ella en nuestra habitación.- Dijo la pelirroja para sus adentros

-.-.-.

El cocinero entro a la habitación y dejo a la castaña en la hamaca del espadachín. _"Espero que marimo no se moleste"._ La arropo con una manta y antes de irse le dio una ultima visión completa a ella. Coloco su mano en una de sus mejillas, rozándola con el mayor cuidado y paciencia del mundo. _"Esta sonrojada!"_ Un claro rojo teñía las mejillas de la castaña. Siguiendo el curso de su mano, atrapo unos de sus mechones del castaño pelo de la chica. _"Son muy suaves"._ Bajo asta sus ojos. _"Tiene una perfecta cara. Nada comparado con Nami-swan. Pero que estoy diciendo! Nami-swan es la mujer mas hermosa del mundo!"_ Sacudió la cabeza para sacar ese comentario._"Pero ella es diferente"_ De la nada salio ese pensamiento, Sanji decidió desecharlo _"Nadie es mas bonita que Nami-swan!"_ Volvió su rostro para el de la castaña _"Pero ella... Ella es una exepcion"_ Siguió mirándola en un buen rato, asta que la puerta se abrió dando paso a un peliverde.

-Hola Ero-cook.-

-Que quieres marimo?

-Vine a ver que estabas haciendo.-

-Y?-

-Acaso ella esta en tu lista?-

-De que hablas marimo.-

-Ya sabes lo que te hablo ero-cook.-

-No me lo pongas tan difícil.-

-Ero-cook, le haces algo a Lily y juro que te rompo la cara.-

EL peliverde salio de la habitación. _"Por que sera que reacciono así? Acaso.. No, el marimo tiene poco cerebro como para fijarse en una chica."_ Salio de la habitación y se dedico a hacer la comida para la tripulación _"Es una lastima que se pierda el almuerzo"_

**Continuara...**

* * *

_Y? Que les pareció? Mal? Bien? Flashero? Bueno, aquí les dejo los numeritos que puse para las cosas que no entenderían:_

_(1): Hace referencia a la cancion de Big Bang "Fantastic Baby" QUe curiosamente dice "Wow, fantastic baby" y ahi empieza la party hard_

_(2): Lily canta la cancion Double rainbow de Kaito Shion. Para mas información busquen en google "Kaito Double Rainbow" Y lo verán _

_Bueno.. eso es todo.. Adios!~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

_Pov Lily_

"_Querido diario mental;_

_Estos días no son tan normales que digamos, me toco una tripulación un taaaanto rarita.. bueno, miento, muy rara. Tan todos muy loco acá. Empezando por el remolino con patas que tenemos como capitán! No se que carajo le pasa, esta viviendo la vida a lo #PartyHard. _

_Después esta el peliverde-arbusto-cabeza de césped.. como quiera llamarse, que me cae bien, seh, es muy simpático conmigo y me protege del ero-cook llamado Sanji, que por cierto su ceja es un taaanto rara. Y por eso, el marimo-arbusto-cesped me cae bien, Me equivoco, se llama Roronoa Zoro, el cazador de piratas. Loco no?._

_Tercera tenemos a la navegante Nami que da MUCHISIMO miedo, y de muchísimo hablo de MUCHISIMO, en especial cuando se enoja, ahí si tienes que correr por tu vida!. _

_Ahora viene este narigón, me cae bien, es mi mejor amigo. Si, nos amigamos apenas nos conocimos, el dijo que yo era su ejemplo a seguir. Por que? No hice nada heroico! Y si lo fuera, seria por Batman, Goku, Superman, espaiderman y como no, capitán america. *canción mental del capitán america* AMERICAAA! FUCK YEAH! ANNANANA AMERICAA!.. Okey! Me calmo, estar en esta tripulación me afecta -Y mucho-_

_Tenemos al cocinero que antes he hablado, el sabe como tratar a una mujer, pero... no me gusta cuando babosea, parece un perro! Es una suerte que Zoro este para acompañarme. Me cae bienx2._

_Hablando del tierno renito, me causa muuuchaaa ternura! En especial cuando se preocupa por todos, es muy mono! me dan ganas de abrazarlo todo el día! es muy chuavechito! Bueno, mejor me calmox2._

_Y como no de Robin, me da miedo, pero me cae bien, es arqueóloga, y por lo que e visto, pertenece a Ohara... La entiendo, entiendo lo que sufro, pobre chica. _

_EN fin! Ese fue mi resumen de todaaa la tripulación... OK, mejor corto que viene el cejas de sushi.. corte y cambio"_

_Fin de pov de Lily. _

EL cocinero venia corriendo hacia Lily que al parecer estaba mirando a la nada.

-LILY-CHWAAAN! TE TRAJE TU CHOCOLATE! OH PARA USTEDES TAMBIEN NAMI-SWAAAN! ROBIN-CHWAAN!-

-Cocinero-san, Gracias.-

La paleontologa sin dejar de mirar a la nada dijo un sensual "Gracias" haciendo temblar al cocinero. Quien tubo que dejar las cosas en la mesa para que no se cayera.

-LILY-CHWAAAN! HOY AMANECISTE MAS HERMOSA!-

La castaña miro para otro lado ignorando el alago del cocinero.

-Eres una chica mala.- Dijo la arqueóloga, con un aire de burla.

-De enserio?- Respondió con un suspiro de ignorancia

-Rechazar los halagos de un caballero hacia una dama no es muy lindo de tu parte.. O no?- Arqueo una ceja

-No lo se.. Tampoco es que me importe.-

-Por que?-

-Con el tiempo aprendo a no confiar en algunas personas... Y no es que no confié en Sanji-san... si no es que...- dejo a medias la frase buscando un adverbio.

-Estas insegura...- Completo la morena.

-Exacto.-

La castaña dio un sorbo a su bebida. La pelirroja la miro _"Insegura? Que es lo que te pasa Lily?" _Un renito se subió encima de la seria castaña, quien no hizo mas que dar una sonrisa de ternura hacia el reno que la miraba emocionado.

-Lily, quieres jugar conmigo?.-

EL moreno (que apareció de la nada) grito.

-NO CHOPPER! ELLA VA A JUGAR CONMIGO!-

-CLARO QUE NO LUFFY! YO LE PEDI PRIMERO!-

-DEJEMOS QUE ELLA ELIJA!-

-SI!-

-LILY! DIME CON QUIEN VAS A JUGAR!?-

Los dos dieron su mirada a Lily, quien respondio solo con media sonrisa;

-Conmigo.-

-LO V... eeh!?- Grito el moreno

-Los cago.- Dijo Robin

-L-Lily-chan.- Entre lagrimas exageradas.

La castaña rodo los ojos y con un aire de resignacion dijo;

-Ok... juego con ustedes, pero a que quieren jugar?-

-A las atrapadas!-

-Ok.-

Los tres chicos fueron fuera de la cocina y jugaron a las atrapadas, que.. debido a la rapidez y agilidad de Lily, fueron muy fácil de atrapar. También muy difícil para atraparla.

-Wow Lily.. eres muy ágil!.. como ases para.. ser tan ágil.-

-Entrenamiento.-

-GENIAL! NOS ENSEÑAS A SER ASI!-

-Eem.. Ok..-

_Minutos después_

-Lily estoy muy cansado!-

-Pero ni siquiera hemos empezado!-

-Entonces.. tomemos un descanso-

-Bien-

La castaña va hacia la habitación de las chicas a dormir.

-Lily.. adonde vas?-

-A dormir.-

-UNA PERSONA NO DUERME TANTO!-

-OE! Chopper! No subestimes el poder del sueño!-

-EXACTO.-

Lily Desvía su camino y se dirige hacia Zoro quien le dejo un lugar en el suelo, y se pusieron a dormir.

-Como dos gotas de agua.-

-Corrección, como dos gotas de sake.-

-EXACTO, ROBIN-CHWAAN!-

_Dos días después_

Los dos espadachines recién habían despertado de la siesta de dos días. Lily se levanto y se dirigió a que sabe ella donde.

-Lily-chwaan! Despertaste después de dos días! Te ves tan hermosa !-

El cocinero bailaba con corazones en los ojos a Lily y ella se sentó en la silla. Minutos después salto.

-DOS DIAS? ESTUBE DURMIENDO DOS DÍAS!?-

-SI MY LADY!-

-Oh my gost... un día mas y rompía mi récord.-

-Te gusta dormir, o no Datenshi-san?-

-W-what?.-

Salta.

-Ni-Nico-san! No sabia que estabas aquí. Cuando apareciste? Usas magia negra?-

- (Ríe) No Datenshi-san, estuve aquí desde la mañana.-

-Aahh.. cierto.-

Sanji le deja una taza con leche y un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

-TEN LILY-CHWAAAN~! DE SEGURO TU CUERPESITO BONITO ESTARA HAMBRIENTO!-

-Gracias.-

Se acomodo un poco el pelo (Pues lo tenia tapándole medio ojo) y se coloco una invisible (Algo que sostiene el pelo pero no se nota) a su derecha alejando un poco el pelo de su ojo. Se dispuso a tomar la leche y comer el trozo de pastel. Un renito entro a la cocina y dormido se sentó en la silla al lado de la castaña.

-Hola Chopper-san .-

-Lily...-

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura y acaricio la cabeza del renito.

-Tienes unas manos muy suaves Lily.-

-Gracias.-

Sanji la miro. _"De verdad sus manos son tan suaves?"_

"_Quisiera que con ellas acaricies mi rostro_

_y que me dediques una hermosa sonrisa tuya.._

_Quisiera..."_

El cocinero la siguió mirando, como jugaba con el renito con las manos. Y de un momento a otro empezó a cantar

-_" Yo pedi una torta de chocolate,_

_acompañado con una tazita de leche._

_MI oppa y yo nos sentamos juntos_

_y empezamos a hacernos garabatos._

_No pienses en otras chicas que tu eres mio, mio._

_No hables con otra chicas por que soy tuya tuya._

_Con el meñique ven y promete _

_que nunca sola me dejaras.. YAY!_

_1+1 gwiyomi_

_2+2 gwiyomi_

_3+3 gwiyomi gwi gwiyomi_

_4+4 gwiyomi_

_5+5 gwiyomi_

_6+6? chuchuchuchu!_

_Gwiyomi gwiyomi!" [Cancion;Gwiyomi]-_

"_Es muy tierna"_. Un peliverde entro azotando la puerta, se sentó al lado de Lily.

-Hola.-

-Hola Lily.-

-Que te trae por acá?-

-Nada.-

-Como pato en el agua.-

-Ah~~ las manos de Lily son muy suaves...-

EL peliverde pensó _"Suaves? Quisiera probarlas"_ La castaña lo miro. Y puso una mano en su mejilla.

-Anda, yo se que quieres de mis caricia, las deseas con tu alma y cuerpo, profundamente... que mierda acabe de decir.-

-Zoro! Las manos de Lily son muy suaves!deberías probarlas!-

Lily sonrío. Zoro se sonrojo (pero no tanto como para que alguien lo notara) Y Sanji estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. _"Maldito marimo"_

-aah! Lily-chan! Por que tienes unas manos tan suaves?-

-Ni idea.. abre la boca Chopper-san.-

-Aaah .-

Chopper abría la boca y Lily le daba un trozo de pastel.

-Gracias!-

Nami venia a la cocina.

_-__Near, far, wherever you are__  
__I believe that the heart does go on__  
__Once more you open the door__  
__And you're here in my heart__  
__And my heart will go on and on.-_

Lily miraba a Nami con cara "Que mierda le pasa a esta loca", cuando termino de cantar ella dijo;

-Hagamos la escena del titanic, ok no.-

-No Lily, quere' que nos matemos todos?-

Lily río.

-Yo seré la chica (? .-

Nami se acerco a ella.

-Lily sabes que Zoro lloro con el titanic?-

- Ah, era marica.-

-Yo no llore con el titanic.- Se defendió el peliverde.

-Yo llore con "Siempre a tu lado"- Dijo la castaña

-la del perrito?-

-Si :'C .-

-:'( .-

-Esa le rompe el corazón a todos.-

Lily asintió y se levanto de la silla.

-Adonde vas Datenshi-san?-

-Ni idea.-

Salio de la cocina, se estiro un poco y le sonaron los huesos _"Mezcladora de cemento, LOL"_ y un moreno venia caminando a ella.

-Lily!Que haces?-

-Me estiro un poco.-

-Después jugamos?-

-ehm ok.-

Luffy sonríe y toma del brazo a Lily quien la lleva a la cocina.

_Unas horas después._

Lily y Luffy se estaban mirando fijo cerca donde Nami tomaba jugo y Robín leía un libro.

-Luffy no tengas miedo a pegarme. Todo esta bien.-

-Okey.. GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN.-

Luffy lanzaba puños típicos de el y Lily los esquivaba como si nada yendo de un lado a otro tranquilamente.

-Luffy, no hace falta que los dirijas a otro lado. Imagina que soy otra persona.-

Luffy lo iso imagino a otra persona.. pero los puños eran inútiles contra ella, solo los esquivaba como hojas de arboles cayendo. El renito y el narigón estaban impresionados.

-ACASO ADIVINA LA TRAYECTORIA!?-

-Lily es genial!-

-Lily! (Deja los puños) Ahora es tu turno.-

-Bueno, pero no te quejes del dolor.-

-Soy de goma, no me afectara.-

Lily le metió un puño a Luffy, fue muy suave comparado con un oponente normal. DEMASIADO suave.

-LILY DUELE!-

-COMO PUEDE DOLERLE SI ES DE GOMA!?-

-USA MAGIAAA NEGRA!-

-Increíble, Lily logro que el puño a Luffy recibiera el mismo daño que una persona normal y que este le afecte aun siendo de goma.-

-Lily como haces eso?-

-Secreto.-

-WOW... increíble.-

-Lily! Me enseñarías a hacer eso?-

Lily sonrío.

El moreno se sentó en el suelo del barco y Lily se sentó a su lado.

-Lily.. -

-Que.-

-Robin me enseño un libro que "Romeo y Julieta" Y dijo que trataba sobre amor.. que significa el amor?-

-NO lo se.-

La chica realmente no sabia lo que significaba el amor _"Amor.. que es eso?"._

-Le preguntamos a Sanji-san?-

-Si! Sanji sabe mucho!- Respondió alegremente el moreno

Los dos chicos fueron corriendo hacia la cocina, donde el cocinero estaba haciendo unas bebidas para sus damas. Lily y Luffy se acercaron a el y preguntaron.

-Que es el amor?-

A Sanji se le cayo el vaso.

-NO saben que es el amor?-

-No.-

El cocinero dejo lo que hacia para dirigir su atención a los dos niños (Por que los dos tenían 17... su comportamiento.. inocencia.. BAH! Mueransen)

-Bueno.. el amor es un lindo sentimiento! y *blablablablablabla* -

Los dos chicos se alejaron del cocinero lentamente y se dirigieron a Zoro que estaba entrenando. Cosa que el espadachín se quedo quieto.

-Se les ofrece algo?-

-no.-

Los dos se sentaron mirando al peliverde... excepto Lily que se durmió en el hombro de Luffy, Y este a su vez le cobro un poco de sueño, apoyo su cabeza en la de Lily. Los dos empezaron a roncar.

-Oe, no se queden dormidos aquí.-

Se escucho un golpe seco en todo el barco. TODOS los del barco fueron a ver ese golpe. Y era Lily que se había golpeado la cabeza mientras dormía.

-Lily estas bien!?-

La castaña ronco.

-Lo tomo como un si.-

-Lily no tiene remedio.-

_**Continuara...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6...**_

_**¿Que es el amor?**_

Amor, esa palabra ha resonado en la cabeza de la chica todo el día, desde que el capitan se lo pregunto, retumbaba en su cabeza a cada rato ... Nunca en su vida se ha planteado que es el amor... Tal vez por que no lo necesitaba o quizás su mente bloqueaba esa parte.. No sabia... "_Amor... Amor.. Que parte de la vida esta el amor!?" _. Como todo parásito de la vida que no tiene NADA que hacer por la patria, fue a preguntarle a la arqueóloga Robin. Se acerco a su lado y se sentó en una silla, mirándola.

_Suspiro_

Como sacar un tema que nunca se hablo en su vida?

_…_

Mentira. Si se hablo en su vida, Su hermana; Alicia... Alyss.. Alice? _"COMO PUDE OLVIDAR EL NOMBRE DE MI HERMANA!?"_ No lo sabe, pero su onee-chan _[Hermana] _había nombrado en su infancia la palabra de "Amor". Le causo repulsión y dio un gesto de desagrado.

-Datenshi-san.-

-Que pasa, Nico-san?-

-Tienes una duda?-

-Supongo que si.-

-Cual es?-

La castaña fue directamente al grano;

-¿Que es el amor?-

-Fufufu.. Como empezamos Datenshi-san?-

-Ni idea, si no sabes vos.-

-(Ríe) Eres muy directa Datenshi-san.-

-Seh.-

La castaña apoyo su cabeza en la mesa y suspiro.

-A que venia esa pregunta, Datenshi-san?- Le hablo la pelinegra.

-NO lo se... Luffy me lo pegunto.-

-Se dice pregunto.-

-Bueno como se diga! luego fuimos a ver con Sanji-san y no hizo mas que blablablabla- Hiso un gesto con su mano (Ya se imaginaran.. no.. el Fuck You no.. el de patitos)-... fuimos con Zoro y no nos dijo nada. Después fuimos con Nami... Pero.. digamos que no fue bien para Luffy.-

_/Flash back/_

_-NAMII!-_

_-NO grites Luffy! Que quieres?-_

_-Que es el amor?-_

_-A que viene esa pregunta?-_

_-Vi un libro de Robin que decía "Romeo y Julieta" y le pregunte de que trataba y dijo sobre amor.-_

_-Entonces no sabes que es el amor... Tu si sabes Lily?-_

_-No.- Respondio la castaña a la pelirroja._

_-Ok... chicos.. Luffy supongo que tengo que aumentar a 200.000 belis tu deuda.-_

_-POR QUE?-_

_-Por que viniste con Lily a preguntar algo que vale 100.000 belis y no puedo ponerle deuda a Lily, ya que ella se porta bien. Así que tu cargaras con su deuda.-_

_-YO ME PORTARE BIEN NAMI!- Decía con lágrimas falsas y arrastrándose en el suelo._

_-Ya es tarde para lamentaciones.-_

_/Fin de Flash back/_

-Oooh... entonces.. -

-Después damos por teminado.-

-Terminado.-

-NO ME CORIJAS!.. al tema por que nadie decía algo coherente, así que el dije a Luffy "Y si le preguntamos a Nico-san?" y el dijo "Bueh, ve tu, yo tengo sueño" Y se durmió en mi hombro, entonces yo me aleje con cuidado para no despertarlo y vine acá. Y ahora llega la parte donde estoy hablando contigo.-

-Muy bien, Datenshi-san... Como empiezo..-

Y así estuvo Robin explicándole un poco sobre el amor.

-Lee este libro, Datenshi-san. De seguro te mostrara lo que es el amor.-

Robin le da el libro de "Romeo & Julieta".

-Nico-san.-

-Que pasa?- Respondió con una sonrisa maternal.

-Creo que ase mucho escribí algo parecido.-

-Se puede saber el que?-

-Si.-

De su saco, tomo una libreta y se lo dio a la pelinegra. Robin lo abrió y lo miro.

-La letra de una canción?- Pregunto, dudosa.

-Creo.-

La morena lo leyó.

_"Ella se fue y ya no volverá  
las alas de un ángel peligrando están  
fue tiempo atrás cuando se enamoro  
un juicio divino su vida destruyo_

_herida y triste pensaba en morir_  
_sola vago,no tenia a donde ir_  
_¿a donde vas?'te puedo ayudar?_  
_sin saber porque su mano acepto_

_el pobre ángel no supo que decir_  
_pues de la chica se comenzó a enamorar_  
_no lo sabe, pero carga un pecado mortal_  
_caja de pandora abierta estas_

_la fruta prohibida se oculta en ti_  
_que no descubras mi impuro corazón_  
_un amor prohibido surgirá_  
_juntas nunca estarán_  
_humanos y ángeles_  
_imperdonable_

_no puedo mas necesito verte_  
_dejame sentir tu dulce mirada_  
_si imposible es me entregare al olvido_  
_y a mis blancas alas renunciare hoy_

_ella volvió vestida de negro_  
_a el lugar donde conoció al ángel_  
_y encontró una tierna mirada_  
_a un extraño joven conoció_

_la pobre dama no supo que decir_  
_pues del chico se comenzó a enamorar_  
_no lo saben, pero cargan un pecado mortal_  
_y no se les perdonara_

_sin saber nada comenzaron a amar_  
_sin dudarlo a el su corazón le entrego_  
_lo prohibido se mezclo con amor_  
_aquello se contamino y desato la_  
_FURIA DEL CIELO!_

_unido esta, pasado y presente_  
_por mas que intentes nada se puede borrar_  
_ese es el fin caerán muy hondo_  
_vistiendo de luto vivirás por siempre_

_ha... tu falta pagaras..._  
_sufriendo_  
_pensando_  
_solo culpándote_

_y dios sera quien exterminara_  
_a la mujer de negro que trajo el DESEO_

_ella se fue y ya no volverá_  
_las alas de un ángel peligrando están_  
_ella la amo, no quiso verla morir_  
_mis alas te entrego para que puedas vivir_  
_y nunca olvides..._

_CUANTO TE AMO!_

_ella se fue y ya no regreso_  
_la dama la espera vestida de negro_  
_el tiempo paso pero no renuncio_  
_dentro de ella guarda aquel legado_  
_no lo sabe pero el pecado crece dentro_  
_buscando el fruto que nadie debe probar_  
_esperando poder estar juntas otra vez..." [Himitsu~Kuro no chikai/Vocaloid]_

La morena levanto la vista a la castaña y la miro.

-Esto lo escribiste tu.. verdad?-

-Si, cuando era shiquita[chiquita].-

-Aah... es hermosa.. Representa todo lo que eres tu.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Em.. si.-

La castaña se levanto de la silla y fue a la cocina encontrándose al cocinero.

-Ohh mi preciosa Lily~chwaan! Como estas mi dulce dama?-

-Bien bien.. gracias por preguntar.-

La castaña se sienta.

-Que tal te va en la vida Sanji-san?-

-Lo típico, marimos, tornados con patas,narigones, renos... ya sabes, lo habitual.-

-Si.-

-...-

-Mejor me voy.-

La castaña se alejaba del cocinero pero unos brazos la atraparon.

-LILY!-

El moreno estaba aferrándose a Lily con sus brazos mientras esta estaba espantada.

-Lily! Que haces?-

-E-E-E-E-E- EE.-

El cocinero echaba humos por las orejas _"POR QUE TODOS LOS CHICOS DEL BARCO SE LANZAN A LILY-CHWAN!?"_

-Maldito Luffy! Dejala!Te juro que te pateo si no la sueltas a mi Lily-chwan!-

-NO quiero! Lily es muy cálida!-

EL cocinero se sonrojo. _"Cálida... como el amor de una madre"._

-Lily! Vamos a jugar al boxeo!-

-Pero Luffy! Después sales lastimado!-

-No me importa! Quiero ser tan fuerte como tu!-

-P-pero yo no soy tan fuerte! (Movía las manos negándolo)-

-Invitemos a Zoro!-

-N-no quiero pelear!-

-Vamos Lily!-

Luffy tomo del brazo a Lily, sacándola de la cocina y llevándola a donde esta Zoro. La navegante la miro.

-Luffy esta muy contento con ella.-

-Si.. se ve muy feliz.- Dijo la morena.

-Como lo hace?-

-EL que?-

-De tener tranquilo a Luffy.-

-Supongo que es su naturaleza.. intimidante, intimidando solo a las personas con su mirada.-

-Yo no me sentí intimidada, solo.. un poquito con escalofrío cuando la miro a los ojos.-

-Es por su habilidad, supongo que es _la mirada del demonio_, aunque.. no estoy muy segura... No conozco, a nadie que pueda tener esa habilidad.. Aparte si la tuviera.. NO crees que nosotros ya estaríamos temblando de miedo?-

-Si.. es verdad.-

-Pero con esa habilidad o sin ella, sencho-san esta feliz no?

La pelirroja asintió sonriendo y se echo a tomar el jugo de frutas.

-Bueno.. si Luffy esta feliz, nosotros también.-

_Con los chicos..._

-ZORO! Ven! Vamos a jugar a las luchas.-

-Ok Luffy, pero luego no llores.-

-No! Shishishishi!-

El espadachín se levanto del suelo.

-Bien que quieren hacer.-

La castaña responde;

-Yo sinceramente Zoro-san, quiero entrenar, Peroo.-

-Ustedes dos son espadachines, seria muy interesante que peleen! Shishishishi!- Salto el moreno.

-Ok...-

El espadachín envaino sus tres katana y coloco la blanca en su boca con las otra dos en su manos. La castaña envaino las de ella y se puso en posición.

-COMIENZEN!-

El grito de Luffy dio iniciada una pelea. Los 5 aceros bailaban en el barco. Robin los miro sonriendo.

-Es sorprendente como se esta conteniendo datenshi-san.-

-Por que dices eso Robin?-

-Datenshi-san tiene una fuerza increíble, no se puede comparar nada a la de kenshi-san.-

-Ooh.-

-Por que no pones toda tu fuerza en esto Lily?-

-Quieres que vaya en serio?-

-Claro.-

Lily aumento la intensidad de sus movimientos, eran rápidos y fuertes. _"Es muy fuerte"_

-Así me gusta.-

De un solo movimiento la espadachina freno las dos katanas del peliverde, haciéndolas temblar. Envaino las katanas _"Como pudo.."_

-Como pudiste?-

-Secreto.-

-BIEN! Lily!- Grito el moreno.

El moreno se acercaba a ella y ponía su brazo en el cuello de esta.

-Como mi nueva nakama no espero menos de ti!-

-L-LUFFY.-

-Pasa algo Lily?-

-S-SUELTAME M-ME AHORCAS.-

-Oh cierto.-

La suelta. EL peliverde pregunta.

-Por cierto Lily.. de que esta echo la hoja de tu katana.-

-Hablas de Tsukiakari _(1)_?

-Si así allí llamas a tu espada.-

- Pertenece a las Saijō Ō Wazamono (Desenvaina la katana negra con decoraciones azul noche) Esta echa de Kairoseki, un material mas duro que el diamante (La envaina).-

-Y esa rosa?-

-Sakura _(2)_... ella es una katana normal, pertenece a las Ō _Wazamono.-_

-Son raritas.-

-Tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso!- Le dijo la castaña al peliverde.

-Shishishishi, oe.. Tengo una idea!- Comento el moreno.

-Cual?.-

-HAGAMOS UNA FIESTA!-

-Pero por que tendríamos que hacer una fiesta?-

-Por que.. nose.-

-Quieres comerte toda la comida verdad ._.u -

-SI!-

-._.u .. pensándolo bien, yo también.-

-BIEN! Vamos allá!-

El moreno tomo la mano de la chica, Eran tan suaves sus manos al tacto, a la vez tan fuertes... que no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado. La castaña le pregunto al moreno;

-Luffy.. te sientes bien? As estado un buen rato viendo a la nada misma.-

La manera en que le hablo lo hizo ponerse un poquito nervioso.

-No pasa nada Lily! Shishishishi-

La castaña ladeo se cabeza y sonrío. El le correspondía la pequeña sonrisa de la castaña.

-Vamos a comer carne?-

-Claro.-

Los dos niños fueron a comer la carne que prepararia Sanji.

-FUERA DE ACA LUFFY! Mi Lily-chwan.. quieres una chocolatada?-

-Si :D-

**Continuara...**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :'3. E aqui los nambers;

(1)Tsukiakari: Luz de luna

(2)Sakura: Arbol de cerezos.

Si.. me re mate haciendo los nombre de espadas XDDD EN fin! Adios y mushas gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7** _**El pato Elvio**_

Era un día normal para la tripulación mas adorada 3. Nuestro capitán mas aclamado jugaba con el renito y el narigón. El espadachín dormía, el cocinero hablaba con las damas y PANDAMAN andaba por allí.

_*En el sueño de Zoro* (En esta parte lo narrare diferente)_

"_Tu estabas en un acampado de arboles con hojas rosas. Miraste para todos lados, para ver si encontrarías a alguien familiar. Mal intento, solo encontraste un pato blanco con un collar nigga de oro que decía "Elvio Lado" . Empezaste a caminar con la esperanza de que algo o alguien aparezca (Además del pato Elvio). Seguiste caminando. Te tropezaste con una katana en el suelo y te caíste. Te levantaste y te limpiaste. Diriges la mirada a esa misteriosa espada, examinándola como si fuera la primera vez que la viste. Te agachaste para tomarla y cuando la tenias en la mano la observaste muy bien.. Cada detalle, cada lugar y cada rasguño mirabas con atención de esa espada. Sentiste una presencia grande en esa katana._

_-Esta maldita.- Dijiste. Y la desenvainaste._

_Observaste ese tono oscuro de hoja que tiene, admiraste su curvatura y su filo que resplandecía a la luz del suave sol. Quisiste probarla para ver que tal. Pero esa espada no te lo permitía, como si no te dejara que la uses. La envainaste con su funda negra y te compusiste a caminar para encontrar el dueño de tan extraña katana._ _En tu camino de en busca de la espada extraña solo pudiste ver un destello rojo. Aceleraste el paso. Y el sujeto apareció pero.. Se desvaneció en el aire. Tu empezaste a trotar y aumentaste tu ritmo. Estabas corriendo. Mientras corrías solo aparecían pequeñas gotas rojas en el suelo. Tu divisaste completamente el sujeto. Era una chica, podría decir que estaba desnuda, tenia una katana rosa en su cintura amarrado por un cinto violeta en su cadera, y aparte de eso tenia largas vendas que cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo. En sus manos goteaba sangre, lo cual supiste que era la sangre del suelo. Te hipnotizaste por sus largas piernas. Largas y definidas, no te diste cuenta cuanto estuviste mirándolas. Sacudiste tu cabeza tratando de olvidarlas aunque era imposible._

_-Oye, espera!- Gritaste._ _La misteriosa chica se detuvo y giro un poco su cuerpo, pudiste apreciar esos hermosos rubíes que tenia como ojos. Te sonaron familiar al igual que su corto pelo castaño. Te detuviste exhausto en su frente y la miraste, admirando mas sus preciosos ojos carmín y su perfecto rostro. Te sonrojaste apenas por la hermosura de aquella chica misteriosa._

_-Quien eres?- Te dijo y te calo los huesos, el tono de su voz era muy frío y sin sentimientos._

_-Esta es tuya?- Le dijiste y le tendiste su katana._

_-SI.- _

_Te dijo y la agarro con desconfianza.__-Donde estaba?- Sonó preocupada y coloco su espada al lado de la rosa._

_-En el suelo, deberías ser mas cuidadosa con tus espadas.-_

_Ella sonrío y le correspondiste con otra sonrisa._

_-Me llamo Lily.- Dijo y te tendió su mano. Por alguna razón su nombre te sonó familiar, tal como su suave voz.. _

_-Yo Zoro.- Le dijiste, aun con la sonrisa._ _Le cogiste la mano (Muy suavemente) como una presentación y la agitaste levemente. Ella hizo un gesto de dolor._

_-Que pasa? Te hice algo malo?-_

_-No.-_

_Le soltaste la mano y ella la toco con la otra. Estaba raspada, y apenas la tocaste! Esa chica tenia la piel delicada como un copo de nieve._

_-Puedes dejármela ver?- Le dijiste, preocupado._

_-Ok.. pero no la toques mucho, duele.-_ _Te tendió la mano y la tomaste con mucha delicadeza (que creías que no tenias) y la observaste. Su piel era muy blanca y delicada. Tomaste tu banda negra de tu brazo y con ella cubriste la delicada mano de la joven (Eso era lo que aparentaba, no?) También con delicadeza que NUNCA creías que tenia. Ella sonrío con dulzura y te erizo la piel__._

_-Muchas gracias.-Te dijo con una voz demasiado dulce._

_-No tienes por que agradecerme, solo era curar las heridas que te hice.-_

_-Igual gracias.-_ _Te sonrío otra vez. Y tu comenzaste a caminar con ella. _ _Tu sonreías cada vez que la veías. Te ponías rojo cuando ella sonreía también. Parecias un tomate._ _Como por arte del dios mismo o de kira ella se detuvo. Te giraste a verla y una sombra la había tomado del brazo. En sus ojos estaba la desesperación misma. Esa persona le estaba jalando tan fuerte el brazo que parecería que se saldría de su lugar._

_-LILY!-Le gritaste y tomaste su muñeca, evitando su mano._

_-Zoro!- Ella grito tu nombre con lágrimas rojas en sus ojos.-Zoro! Salva...- Antes de que pudiera termina la frase ella desapareció con el sujeto. En el suelo empezaron a caer la sangre de sus manos y tu banda negra que antes estaba en las manos de la joven. Tu te miraste las tuyas._ _Estaban rojas por la sangre de la jovencita desaparecida. Tomaste la banda negra del suelo apoyándola en tu pecho sintiendo un gran dolor y parpadeaste"_

_*Fin del sueño de Zoro__*_

El peliverde se despertó exaltado del sueño que tuvo._ "Que mierda!?.. debería dejar de tomar sake antes de dormir"_ Miro a su alrededor y se centro en la castaña. Estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba con Sanji. Según la expresión de este, estaba seduciendo a la castaña.

-.-.-.-

Entre risas y cuchicheos la castaña hablo;

-Si, claro, y yo soy una modelo de tapa de revista.- Dijo sarcásticamente mientras garabateaba una hoja.

-Te lo juro por mi ceja rizada.- Hablo el cocinero.- El cocinero del amor nunca miente a una dama~!- Agrego.

-SI vos sos el cocinero del amor, entonces yo soy una wokajolic_(1) _del amor.-

-Este cocinero del amor le gustaría tomar de sus manos, _leidi [Lady]_.- Hablo con un tono de seducción.

-Esta wokajolic del amor odia el contacto físico (Sonrisa de victoria) Rizitos de oro_(2)_.- Dijo la castaña con el mismo aire de seducción.

-Rizitos de oro?-

-Rizitos de oro-san... o tal vez quieras llamarte... no se... -

-El cocinero del amor?.-

-Si, queres ser un wokajolic del hamor_(3)_?-

-Por que?-

-Por que hace falta un wokajolic para estar completo el circulo de los bocajolic_(4)_.-

Robin los miraba con risa, le encantaba los revueltos que hacia Lily. _"Rizitos de oro-san, muy bueno!"_ Dio una sonrisa traviesa. EL peliverde se levanto y camino hacia la habitación, asta que escucho la carcajada de Lily, sonrío para sus adentros _"Me gusta escucharla reír"_.Se dio la vuelta y fue caminando tranquilamente y esbozando una sonrisa hacia ella. _"Aun el sueño sigue siendo raro... por que mierda arboles rosas? Estaré haciéndome gay?No.. no lo creo, y si fuese así Lily ya estaría emparejándome con ero-cook. Y el pato? Bueno.. lo único que se me ocurre es que tal vez tenga ganas de comer pato a la parrilla"_

-JUEJUEJUE!-Dio una gran carcajada, miro a Zoro y dio una sonrisa burlona.-Te dignas a aparecer puta.-

-Mira quien habla, trolo.- Respondió el peliverde con una sonrisa divertida.

-Vos, amante de los negros de 8 metros.- Decía mientras lo miraba como se sentaba al lado de ella.

-Vos de 10 metros.-Dijo el peliverde.

-el culo tuyo.-Le respondió

-Trolo.-

-Puta.-

-Con orgullo.-Respondió el peliverde.

Robin rió. _"Son tan dulces!"_El peliverde vio como la castaña volvía a hablar con "Rizitos de oro". Se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos; _"Por que ella estaba con vendas? Por que la atraparon? Por que sus manos son tan suaves? Por que? Por que? Por que los patos son blancos? Por que?! Por que tengo el pelo verde? Espera... ya me salí de tema.__"_

-Y bien.. Rizitos.- Dijo Lily..

-DEJA DE DECIRME RIZITOS DE ORO!- Grito Rizitos... digo.. Sanji de oro.

-Pero es que te queda pefeto.-

-Se dice "Perfecto"-

-Bueno, che! Apenas se mi edad y vos queres que me acuerde las palabas?-

-Es palabras.-

-CALLATE RIZITOS DE ORO.-

EL peliverde salio de sus pensamientos y rió

-JAJAJA!RIZITOS DE ORO! LE QUEDA PERFECTO! AJAJA!-

-CALLATE MARIMO.-

Robin rió. Después dio una ojeada al papel garabateado de Lily. (Hay que agregar que le encanto mucho el dibujo de Lily)

-Datenshi-san.-

-Que.-

-Que es lo que dibujaste?-

Lily sonrío con perversión y levanto la hoja que estaba dibujando anteriormente.

-Me alega que peguntes Nico-san..-Dijo con el tono de Usopp contando "Las aventuras del capitán Usopp"- Dibuje una de las parejas mas aclamada del mundo!-

Se paro y puso sus manos en su pecho simulando el latido del corazón.

-La pareja que hace que miles de personas caigan muertas de tenura y amor!-

-Se dice ternura.- Completo la arqueóloga.

-DEJAME HABLAR!, en fin... Esta pareja hace que miles de corazones se desboquen!-Dijo, dramatizando.. Y de la nada cayeron pétalos de rosas y un reflector.- Es una pareja...-

-Si si, ya entendimos. Dinos quien es.-

Corto el peliverde molesto por que salio de sus pensamientos de marimos.

-Ya malhumorado... LA PAREJA ES!- Mostró a todo el papel dibujado, alzándolo al cielo.- ZOROXSANJI!-

La pelirroja grito toda sonrojada.

-OH MI DIOS!OTP!-

-Fufufu, yo y navegante-san nos encantarías que nos escribieras historias y doujinshis_(5)_.- Sonrió pícaramente.-En especial de ellos dos.- Hablo con un alto tono de perversión y apuntando a Zoro y Sanji.

-OH...-Hablo Sanji...

-MI...-Zoro.

-DIOS.-Y termino Sanji.

-ES LA COSA MAS GAY Y TERRIBLE QUE VI EN LA VIDA!- Grito Zoro.

-ESO CON QUESO!- Hablo Sanji.

El dibujo en si no era tan gay como dice ser Sanji y Zoro, solo era un tierno beso en los labios de Sanji y Zoro.. Pero debido a la mente tan homosexual de las tres chicas TODO era gay.. asta la comida es gay y le gusta por detrás. La pelirroja abrazo a Lily.

-Lily.. te pagare todo... las hojas, los lapices, las impresiones, e incluso te haré un lugar aparte si solo nos haces doujinshis a mi y a Robin. Lo necesitamos!- Dijo la navegante con un tono de lamento anime.

-Ok..Por ustedes chicas!- Dijo Lily feliz de la vida.

La pelirroja salto de la emoción y se abrazo mas a Lily.

-Eres tan mona Lily! Hoy dormirás conmigo!- Alego, abrazándola y dando vueltitas con ella.

-N-N-N-NAMI! SUELTAME!- Dijo Lily, espantada por Nami.

Un aura oscura invadía a Sanji.

-Por que?... Por que las mujeres tienen mas suerte que yo?-

EL peliverde suspiro alividiado.

-Asi es mejor. No quería despertar cada mañana con una tabla de planchar abrazándome y babeandome como si no hubiera un mañana.-

-CALLATE MARIMO! Al menos tienes a una chica abrazándote!Yo siempre me despierto a tu lado y Lily esta del otro.-

-El chori te cabe_(6)_.-

Lily sonrío con una perversión de nivel dios y un chorrito de sangre salio de su nariz.

-Oye... eso es muy zabrozongo_(7)_!- Dijo con un ALTO tono de picardía y con ciertos desniveles de voz _(8)_.

Se limpio la sangre que le salia en la nariz

-Es todo para avivar la llama de la pasión entre ustedes! (?-

El cocinero entro a un aura depresiva

-Pero eso es imposible.. nosotros terminamos peleando.-

Lily se sonrojo.

-PERO NO LO NEGASTE!-Grito.-JAJJAJA!-

-ENTRE YO Y EL MARIMO NO HAY NINGUNA LLAMA DE LA PASION!-

-SI QUE HAY!-

-QUE NO!- Lily le pego una patada a Sanji.

-LO HAY MIERDA.- El peliverde le grito;

-NO HAY NINGUNA LLAMA DE LA PASION! O si no... el chocolate sufre.-

Dijo sosteniendo una barra de chocolate.

-No Zoro-senpai... NO SEAS TAN CUEL!- Grito llorando dramáticamente.

-Se dice "Cruel"-

-Bueno :I- Zoro se comió una parte del chocolate y Lily grito desesperada.-NOOOOOOOOO! CHOCOLATE!-

-VES!-Grito Zoro.- Esto es lo que sucede cuando quieres avivar las llamas de la pasión! Golosa..-

Dicho eso, el peliverde se levanto y se fue a la habitación. "_Ahora si podre pensar mas tranquilos con mis sueños"_

-.-.-.-.-

Luffy se acerco a Lily que estaba llorando dramáticamente mientras abrazaba la barra de chocolate mordida por Zoro.

-Que pasa Lily? Por que lloras?-

-Zoro se comió mi chocolate.- dijo entre lloriqueos dramáticos.

-Y?-

-Que harías si Zoro se comería tu carne?-

-Lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente. Para que aprenda a no comer mi carne.- Dijo en un tono muy sombrío.

-Pero si esta mueto_[Muerto]_ no podrá aprenderlo.-

-Para que aprenda dije!-

-Ok..lo que te flote el bote, hermano.-

Los dos chicos se quedaron callados asta que escucharon un "CUAAK" en la popa del barco.

-Que carajos? Sanji se cree pato?- Dijo Lily.

-Pero si Sanji esta acá!- Apunta a Sanji.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la popa del barco. Donde se encontraron a un pato blanco. Luffy emocionado comenzó a repetir varias veces "pato".

-Patopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopatopato-

-WOOOW! UN PATO!- La castaña agarro el pato y se lo mostró a Luffy. -MIRA EL PATO!-

-PATO!-

-PATO!-

-PATO!-

Nami, que estaba mirando la escena completamente estúpida de la cadena de patos, hizo un extreme face palm.

-Y pensar que cuando la conocimos era normal.-

La castaña le grito.

-YO ERA NOMAL_[Normal]_! Asta que me junte con ustedes!-

La pelirroja le sonrío. Tal como Robin, le encantaba los revueltos que hacia ella. Se acerco a Lily tranquilamente y le acaricio la cabeza, la castaña le dio una tierna sonrisa.

-Como se va a llamar ese... Pato? Por que si quiere quedarse aquí tiene que tener un nombre.- Le dijo con un aire de ternura.

-Elvio.-

-Pero por que?-

-Por que en su collar dice Elvio Lado.-

Mostró a Nami el cuello del pato, y efectivamente tenia un collar nigga de oro que decía "Elvio Lado". Nami miro el pato con cara de "WTF!" y luego miro a la inquieta castaña.

-Que carajos...A ver si entiendo algo.. Resulta que un pato callo del cielo a nuestro barco..-

-Si!-

-Y que tiene un collar de oro que dice su nombre.-

-Si! No es genial?-

-Es una tremenda estupidez.-

-Pero es genial! Que pasa si el pato es un pato itegalático_[Intergaláctico]_ que viene por nosotros!-

-Vos te caíste de la cama cuando era chiquita, no?-

-No.. debe ser por que en vez de darme leche me daban petoleo.-

-Es petroleo-

-NO ME CORIJAS!

-Bueno.. Lily.. me voy de este lugar de locos, y por favor, saca a Luffy de su trance.-

-Ok-

La pelirroja se alejo de Lily con una gota en la nuca _"No se que mierda pasa aquí, pero se que tengo que alejarme, aunque sea unos metros de Lily. Por dios! ERA TAN MONA CUANDO LA CONOCI! ADONDE VAMOS A PARAR "_

Por otra parte, Lily trataba de despertar a Luffy en su "Pato-trance" (Así eligió decirle a los trances echo por patos).

-Luffy del mas allá, ven mas acá.-

-Pato.-

-Luffy, la carne esta lista.-

-Carne de Pato.-

-Bueno.. algo salio.-

Lily se alejo con Elvio en sus brazos.

-CUAK.-

-Si Elvio, ya te le digo a Rizitos de oro que te haga la comida.-

-CUAK.-

-Ya va Elvio!-

-CUAK CUAKSADGFAHSASH *cof cof* mierda.. eso me pasa por graznar mucho.-

-Que?-

-Digo digo.. CUAK CUAK CUAK.-

-Aaah..-

Camino asta al cocina pero se choco con Zoro. Le alzo el pato a la vista. EL peliverde quedo con cara de "que..."

-ZORO! MIRA MI PATO!-

-Que..Mierda...-

"_El es pato de mi sueño"_ Pensó Zoro y miro mal al pato. El pato le tendió una ala y el la tomo agitándola levemente como presentación. -Es un pato muy educado.-

-CUAK.-

-Se llama Elvio Lado!.-

-No es un nombre muy estúpido para un pato?-

-No! Es genial!- Dijo alegremente.

-Bien.. me dieron ganas de comer pato a la parrilla.-

-NI SE TE OCURA COMER MI PATO!-

-Bien.. bien!- El peliverde se alejo de la joven extrañado. Se dirigió a dormir. _"Pero que esta pasando?Por que ese pato ha aparecido aquí? Los patos están cada vez mas locos"_

_**EXTRA [Por la semana de la dulzura-Primera semana de julio]**_

La castaña iba caminando de aquí a allá en el barco, sin ni siquiera saber que pensar o hacer. Escucho unos grito que la sacaron de Lily-landia (Así decidió llamar Zoro al mundo de Lily).

-Oe! Lily!- Era un peliverde.

-Que.-

-So.. JAJAJA! Mentira.. Vine a traerte algo-

-EL que?-

-So..-

-... PAPO!- La castaña le pega flor de cachetada en la mejilla a Zoro.

-ESO DOLIO!-

-No te pases de vega_[Verga]_ conmigo.-

-OK :'c-

-Por cieto.. cual es la razón por la que me sacaste de mi pecioso mundo?-

-Se dice "precioso" y ten.. (Le da una barra de chocolate)-

-Z-Zoro...-

El espadachín se cruzo de brazos y empezo a enfadarse.

-Es por regalártelo!.. NO pienses mal! I-idiota.-

La castaña pudo apreciar un carmín intenso en las mejillas de Zoro. _"LOL! tsundere" _

-Muchas tankius Zoro!-

-Eres una idiota!-

Lily ignoro el comentario de Zoro y le dio un beso en la mejilla. NO tuvo que ponerse en puntitas de pie ya que sus tacos le ayudaban. Después de darle un beso en la mejilla carmín de Zoro fue caminando feliz de la vida con Nami y Robin.

**[Fin del extra]**

**** _**Continuara...**_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este RARO episodio. Bien.. aquí tengo el diccionario de Argentino-Español Español-Argentino;

_Significado:_

_(1)Workaholic del amor(Para entenderlo mejor busquen Workaholic del amor topline) Hace referencia a una propaganda argentina._

_(2)Rizitos de oro- Hace referencia a "Rizitos" la ceja de Sanji, "De oro" su hermoso y sedoso pelo L'oreal rubio._

_ (3)- Mala ortografía típica de Lily. _

_(4)Pronunsiacion de Workaholic. _

_(5) Busquen en wikipedia, yo no soy la enciclopedia libre (?)_

_ (6)quiere decir que te RE GUSTA LA DE ABAJO _

_(7)Lily tiene la manía de terminar algunas palabras en "ongo"_

___(8) Lily tiene el tick verbal de hacer desniveles de voz (mezcla entre las silabas los altos y bajos.. no se si me explique bien)_

Espero que les haya gustado! Bye-bi!


	8. Chapter 8

_hola! aqui les traigo este nuevo episodio!... bieen.. aqui es donde empieza toda la accion!_

_que los disfruten!_

_Los personajes son todos (exepto Lily) de Oda-sama~_

_Avisos: ESTE EPISODIO AL FINAL PUEDE TORNARSE UN POQUE, PERO UN POQUÈÈÈÈÈH GAY.. ESTAN ADVERTIDAS_

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**_El Veloz Umi Ressha. _**

Zoro estaba mirando el mar desde la proa del barco mientras escuchaba a Lily, Luffy, Usopp y a Chopper riendose.

-AJAJAJAJAJAJSDAKSJDGHASJODHASDH- Río la castaña enredándose su propia lengua y faltandole el aire.

-LILY! RESPIRA!-

-(Sonidos de respiración) Muy bien... aah... no.. volveré... a … reír... así... aah.-

-JASJAJSKJASKJAJ! LILY! ERES MUY GRACIOSA!- Grito el moreno entre carcajadas.

El reno se quedo mirándolos con cara de "poker face" a la castaña. Zoro le grito con aire divertido a la castaña.

-TU RISA SE ESCUCHA DESDE ACA JUSTIN BIEBER!-

-CALLATE!-

El moreno el hablo a Zoro.

-Hey..Zoro! Por que no le dijiste tabla de planchar a Lily?-

-CALLATE LUFFY!- Grito la castaña.

-NO lo se.. Tal vez me están empezando a gustar las tablitas de planchar.-

-De enserio?

-Sip.-

Lily se empezo a tocar el pelo con cara triste y llorando dramaticamente. Zoro dio vuelta su mirada al mar y se percato de algo, había un objeto nadando en el agua.

-What the fuck.-

LO diviso bien y era una rana gigante.

-QUE...-

Salio corriendo y le grito a los demas;

-HAY UNA RANA NADANDO HACIA AQUI!-

-COMO!?- Dijo el moreno.

-DATE LA VUELTA COMPRUEBALO TU MISMO!-

-De verdad?-

-Oye Luffy, aun crees lo que dijo ese estupido almirante?Es imposible que una rana nade acá...-Ve a la rana-...EXISTA!Esa rana esta nadando hacia aqui!-

La castaña abrió los ojos tanto como pudo.

-QUE CARAJOS!-

-Todos a por ella!- Grito Luffy.

-Si!- Asintieron Usopp, Chopper y Lily.

Nami (con un binóculo) diviso el lugar donde la rana nadaba, se dio cuenta de que un faro estorbaba el camino de la pobre rana.

-Que hace un faro ahí en medio? Vivirá alguien ahí?

La rana que nadaba con todas sus fuerzas salto muy alto.

-Como salta!Que no se escape esa rana! Vamos tras ella, mas rápido!- Grito Luffy a los chicos que estaban remando.

El barco se choco con algo.

-Nos hemos subido a algo?- Pregunto Usopp.

Empezaron a sonar unos ruidos raros.

-Que es ese sonido?- Se pregunto Nami.

Se escucho las campaneadas de algo y se logro ver humo de una chimenea que se movia. Nami miro eso y se quedo impactada.

-ATRAS atrás! Giren 180º!-

Se vio una parte de la enorme cosa que hacia un tremendo ruido.

-QUE ES ESA COSA!?- Grito el cocinero.

-Giren a la derecha! Rápido!-

Luffy, Lily y Usopp tomaron un remo, mientras Chopper (en su Heavy Point) y Zoro tomaron otro. Empezaron a remar y el barco dio una vuelta. Conste el objeto seguía avanzando cada vez mas fuerte, los mugiwaras se asustaban y gritaban. Lily en cambio tenia cara de "No me importa, yo sigo siendo genial".

El merry con toda su velocidad paso por entremedio del gran objeto (por un salto) que iba a una velocidad increible. Todos se quedaron mirando el gran objeto que hacia un ruido tremendo e iba a mil por hora.

-QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!?- Grito el capitán.

El barco (por dar ese gran salto) cayo al agua agitando aun mas las inquietas olas.

-Pero que es esa montaña de acero!?- Pregunto Usopp.

-NO es una montaña de acero!-Dijo Lily.

-UN barco?- Dijo Luffy.

-NO! Con esa forma no podría navegar!- Le grito Nami.

-ESO ES UN TREN!- Grito eufórica la espadachina.

-Datenshi-san! No existen los trenes!-

La rana vista anteriormente estaba enfrente del "tren" (según dicho Lily) Preparándose para un gran golpe.

-OYE RANA! HUYE! Que pretendes!?-

El "Tren" yendo a todo lo que va, tocando silbatos, cortando el viento y la rana, en frente del "tren" rugiendo como un mero animal (lo es no?), posicionándose para el ataque; recibió el gran golpe del "tren" mandándolo a volar a la enorme rana guerrera de ahí.

Los mugiwaras miraban espantados esa escena.

-LA A ARROLLADO!- Grito el capitán.

La rana cayo al mar salpicando todo. Pasaron unos segundos y el "tren" se ya se habia ido lanzando humos por los aires y haciendo un tremendo ruido. Usopp y Luffy empezaron a respirar agitadamente. Chopper se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Ese barco echaba humo!-

-No se que me resulta mas impactante, el echo de ver un tren, o ver una rana que quiere ser atropellada por un tren.-

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, y pensar que hace unos minutos estaban tranquilamente jugando y después BOOOOM! y CHUCHU! viene un extraño objeto a la velocidad de la luz y casi los mata.

En otra parte del extraño lugar una niña de pelo amarillo amarrado a dos coletas que se levantaban miraba el barco de los Mugiwaras con su mascota deforme con un color azul pitufo.

-Piratas?-

La niña empezó a gritar.

-Abuela, Abuela! Son piratas!-

EL peliverde se dio la vuelta y dio su vista a la personita que acababa de hablar.

-Como? Lo dices en serio, Chimney?-

La dueña de esa voz salio al descubierto dando paso no muy equilibrados al parecer.

-Muy bien! Traeme el Den-Den Mushi!-

Cuando salio a la luz se cayo al suelo y la jovencita rubia salio corriendo para adentro. El peliverde resongo.

-Esto puede ser un problema, parece que van a pedir ayuda.-

La niña dejo en el suelo el den den mushi y le dio el... el...el "micrófono" (asi es como decidí llamarlo yo) a la abuela y comenzó a hablar.

-Hola? Esto.. que iba a decir? Se me a olvidado.-

A Zoro se le cayo una gota en la nuca.

-Pero si esta borracha!- Grito el narigón.

Lily se largo a reír como nunca antes en su vida.

-JAJAJA! ZORO! ES TU ALMA GEMELA!-

-CALLATE!- Le grito Zoro a la castaña.

Luffy bajo del barco con Lily tomandola como una bolsa de papas aun riéndose de ella misma. Tambien bajaron Nami y Usopp.

-Paille, eh? Esta muy bien para acompañar el sake.-

Lily se largo a reir otra vez.

-LA MEDIA NARANJA DE ZORO!-

-CALLATE BOLUDA!-

-Okei.-

-Que rico!- Decía la niña mientras comía una galleta.- Yo soy Chimney. Este es mi gato, Gombe.- Apunta al gato/conejo de color azul pitufo.- Y ella es mi abuela Kokoro.-

-No serán asaltantes de trenes, Verdad?- Ríe.

-Yo soy Luffy, el próximo rey de los piratas.-

-De verdad?-

-Si.-

-Y quien es esa chica que tiene como bolsa de papas.-

-Hola!-

-Como te llamas?-

-Lily.-

La abuela Kokoro ríe.

-Que chicos tan graciosos.-

La pelinaranja pregunta:

-Oye, Chimney, eso era un barco a vapor verdad? Pero con esa forma no deberia poder navegar.-

-Nunca viste uno verdad?Aqui es el unico lugar en el que podras ver uno.-

La castaña interrupe.

-CHIMNEY! DIME POR FAVOR QUE ES UN TREN!-

-Bueno, dejame terminar. Eso era el Umi Ressha, también conocido como Puffing Tom.-

-Puffing Tom?- Pregunto curiosa la navegante.

-Gira las ruedas usando el vapor, y viaja sobre la vía que esta bajo la superficie del mar.-

-Via?- Pregunto el tirador que estaba sentado en el suelo.

Lily por su parte estaba jugando con los cabellos de Luffy muy perdida en "Lily-landia".

-Asi es.- Hablo la pequeñaja como dando una leccion.- Lleva pasajeros de una isla a otra gracias a esa via que esta un poco debajo de la superficie, hace la misma ruta a diario. También puede transportar mercancías.-

La castaña dejo de jugar con los cabellos del moreno para hablar.

-Trasporta a las personas a través de vagones, no es así?-

-Sip!-

EL moreno se puso a divisar algo en el agua.

-Es cierto! Ahí hay una vía.-

-Entonces va por ahi.- Dijo el cocinero.

-SUAVECITO POR AHI!- Canto la castaña haciendo un bailecito raro.

-Pues claro..- Hablo la pequeña.- Hay una barrera para señalar el peligro pero aun asi ustedes la han atravesado.-

EL narigon apunto el cartel con dos lucesitas rojas.

-Deberias haber puesto esa señal en el otro lado, no sabiamos que significaba!-

-Por muy peligroso que digas que es, el no podria entenderlo.- Con un suspiro, Luffy bajo al suelo cuidadosamente a Lily y se reincorporo.- Ha sido muy cruel atropellarlo, ademas, era mi presa.-

-Hablas de Yokozuna?- Dijo la niña.

-Si, esa rana que nadaba a Crawl.-

-Yokozuna no morira solo por eso, nos causa un monton de problemas aquí en la estacion.- Hablo la niña.- Le gusta medir su fuerza con el Umi Ressha, ya volvera.-

-Medir su fuerza?- Dijo con tono dudoso el moreno.- Entonces por eso no escapo, pues si que es valiente.-

-No lo alabes!- Empezo a regañarlo la pequeñaja- No deja de causarnos problemas!- Apunta a una cosa deforme con vallas.- Ya ha roto el frontal del tren varias veces. Cada vez que aparece, los clientes se molestan mucho.-

-Asi que es eso... Bien! Ya no me la quiero comer! No quiero comerme a aquellos que trabajan tan duro!-

-Deberías haber echo eso desde el principio! Solo es una rana!- Le contesto la pelirroja a Luffy.

-Bueno, entonces Adonde se dirigen?- Empezo a hablar la abuela.- SI toman el Umi Ressha aquí podran ir a...- Iso una pausa para toma la bebida.- La ciudad de la reina primavera, ST Poplar, La ciudad del gourmet, Pucchi, La ciudad del varnaval, San Faldo... Cualquiera de los destinos es divertido. Y para miembros del gobierno tenemos trenes reservados.-

-La ciudad el gourmet, Pucchi?- Dijo curioso el narigudo.

-Que se habrán fumado los creadores de los nombres.- Dijo Lily.

-Claro!- Hablo Usopp.- Es la isla que nos dijeron que venían los tipos que naufragaron en esa isla.-

-Si, ahora que lo dices..-

En la morena, en su mente paso el almirante Aokiji. Lily miro hacia atrás dirigiendo una mirada a ella; no una de felicidad, o una de tristeza... si no una de _"Yo se que es lo que estas pensando"_. La morena se dio cuenta y se asombro._ "Me ha leído la mente?"_. La castaña retiro su mirada y miro al frente.

-Entonces iremos a la ciudad del gourmet!- Dijo el capitan.

-Ni en broma!- Le golpeo Nami.- Ya que tenemos un barco no podemos coger un tren, seguiremos el Log.-

-Y hacia donde apunta?- Le pregunto Chimney.

-Hacia el este.-

-Ya veo, entonces su siguiente destino es Water 7. Ese tren venia desde la Blue Station de alli. Es un lugar maravilloso conocido como la capital del agua.-

-Water 7?- La pelirroja dijo el nombre de la isla con duda.

-Y lo mejor de allí son sus astilleros. Tienen los mejores del mundo. Incluso el gobierno mundial encarga alli sus barcos, Impresionante. Verdad?-

-En ese caso tiene que haber carpinteros increíbles allí!-

-Que no te quepa duda! Alli se encuentran los mejores carpinteros del mundo!-

-Usopp!- Dijo el moreno.-Bien esta decidido! Iremos alli y encontraremos a un carpintero que sera nuestro nakama!-

-Ya veo, ya... En ese caso, esperen un segundo.. Alla voy!- La abuela Kokoro se levanta de su silla.

-Que hace?-

-NI idea...-

-Este es un mapa sencillo de la isla y una carta de recomendacion.- Les entrega un papel- Entregenle esto a un tipo llamado Iceburg y les reparara el barco. Water 7 es muy grande, asi que no se pierdan.-

-Tienes un gran corazon, Kokoro-san!- Dijo Usopp.- Nos vendra muy bien!-

Los mugiwaras suben al barco. La pequeñaja habla.

-Olle, Lily, yo te vi en un lado!-

-Que.-

-Ah! Abuela ella es Lily! La chica con una recompensa de 300.000.000 de belis.-

-De enserio?- Mira de reojo a la castaña.- Es verdad! Lily, lo que causaste allí hace dos años fue increíble.- Ríe.- según las noticias ni el shichibukai "ojos de halcón" Dracule Mihawk te podía parar.-Rie.- Eres una chica muy fuerte verdad?-

-No... Tengo una debilidad.-

-Reconocer tus debilidades te hacen mas fuerte.-

Ella abre los ojos como pudo "Tal como mi madre dijo!"

_/Flash back/_

_-Mama... soy debil..-_

_-No Hija, tu no eres debil.-_

_-SI! Lo soy! No puedo luchar contra el cuarzo por que me debilita.-_

_-Lily, reconocer tus debilidades te hacen mas fuerte.- _

_/Fin de fash back/_

-Eres una chica muy fuerte y especial. Después de darle derrota al "Ojos de halcón" golpeaste un almirante dejándolo por el suelo y seguiste con otro. Que persona podrida hacer eso?- La abuela rie.

La pelirroja interrumpe, impactada.

-P-pero Lily, Robin dijo que solo derrotaste a uno, y no a otro almirante y ni a un shichibukai.-

La morena habla.

-Eso lo dije para que no generen miedo en datenshi-san.-

-Pero Robin!- Replico la navegante, pero se callo.

El peliverde empezó a habar, en un tono de voz frío.

-Lily, si derrotaste a Mihawk.. entonces eres la mejor espadachina del mundo, no?-

-No.- Respondió fríamente.

-Por que?-

-Yo no merezco ese titulo, aparte no lo quiero. Tengo otros intereses, y ser la mejor espadachina tan solo me estorbaría de mis verdaderas ambiciones.-

-Bien.-

EL espadachín saco la mirada de la castaña y empezó a mirar a la nada.

La niña al ver el ambiente que se ha creado por el echo, comenzó a sacar otro tema de conversación:

-Nosotros iremos dentro de poco a Water 7, a nuestra casa.-

-SI, asi es... Si nos volvemos a ver, os invitare a mi bar favorito.- Ríe la abuela.

-Ya veo, entonces espero que nos volvamos a ver!-

-EL Log se cargara en una semana en cuanto lleguen, así que tomenlo con calma.-

-Si gracias! Bien muchachos! Hora de partir!- Dijo el capitán alzando una mano al cielo!

-Si!- Respondieron todos.

-Nos vamos ya!- Dijo Nami.- Gracias por toda la información, Kokoro-san! Chimney!-

Bajaron las velas y el barco comenzó a andar siguiendo el rumbo a adelante.

-Cuidensen!-

-Tengan cuidado con los agentes del gobierno! EN especial tu Lily!-

-Yahoo! Vamos!- Grito emocionado el capitan.-Rumbo a la ciudad de la carne!-

A Usopp le empezó a bajar una gota por la cabeza.

-Es que tu nunca escuchas?-

Unos minutos después..

La navegante suspiro.

-Que buen viento!Así llegaremos pronto a la capital del agua.-

-Eso espero..- Suspiro el renito.

-Luffy.- Dijo el cocinero atrayendo la atención de Lily, Luffy, Usopp y Zoro.- Dejame a mi la búsqueda del nuevo carpintero. Encontrare a la carpintera mas guapa de la ciudad.-

-Idiota! Es un carpintero! Tiene que ser un tipo enorme como una montaña!-Estiro los brazos como mostrando su longitud .- de unos 5 metros.

-Si es de ese tamaño no creo que pueda entrar en este barco.-

El peliverde abrió la boca.

-Oye Lily.. tengo que hablar contigo.-

-Eh? Ok!- Se acerca a el peliverde- EL que queres hablar?-

-Quedaste muy argentina diciendo el "Queres".. Bueno.. quería hablar contigo...-Todos los presentes miraban la escena con atención.-...EN PRIVADO.- Al instante todos comenzaron a silbar ocultando algo.

-Uhm.. Bien!-

EL peliverde tomo de la muñeca a la joven y la lleva al sótano del barco.

-Oye.. Por que sera que Zoro y Lily están solos todo el tiempo?.- Pregunto Luffy.

-Anda a saber.. Tal ves son novios o..- Dijo el cocinero pero fue interrumpido por el moreno.

-Que significa eso?-

-Buscalo en los libros de Robin-chan.-

-Los libros de Robin son aburridos!- Dijo el moreno.

Con los espadachines~~~

-...Y asi fue como sucedió todo.- Dijo la castaña con voz triste, y sin notarlo se le soltó una lagrima carmín.

-Entonces... Bien, te entiendo.-

EL peliverde le seco la lágrima rebelde de Lily.

-Muchas gracias Zoro.-

-Mejor vamos afuera, ya estarán preocupado.-

-Bien!-

~Afuera~

-Que nervioso estoy! Vamos a tener otro nakama!- Dijo el renito feliz de la vida. Unos segundos después alguien lo abrazo por detrás.-Eh?- Se dio vuelta y era Lily que lo abrazaba.-Lily!-

-Hemos tenido suerte de llegar a la estación primero...- Dijo la navegante.- Ya que gracias a eso ahora tenemos este mapa. (Saca un mapa) Lo unico que tenemos que hacer es seguir este mapa y encontrar a ese tal Iceburg...- La navegante abrio el papel y una gotita le cayo en la frente.- Ya veo..- Los dibujo del mapa parecía los de un niño retraído mental.-ESTO NO SIRVE DE NADA!- Lo arrojo al piso Y el reno asustado lo tomo, que para ese momento la castaña estaba en otro lado.

-Es peor que los de Luffy.-

-Tenemos que encontrar a uno que se parezca a este.- Dijo Luffy con su dibujo de carpintero que parece los de un niño de 8 años con retraso madurativo crónico.

-Luffy... haceme acordar a que te de clases de dibujo.. me mandaste al hospital con... ese dibujo.- Dijo al castaña con aire de resignación.

-Como me encuentre uno saldré corriendo.- Dijo Usopp

-Yo también.- Hablo el cocinero.- Me subo a un barco y me largo, aunque por esa pinta de pulpo, también me seguiría por mar.-

-Pero de que están hablando todos ustedes?.- Dijo el peliverde que subía a la proa del barco.

-Escuchen todos, venid aquí!- Grito la navegante.

La morena estaba viéndolos a todos. Noto la presencia de la castaña quien se coloco al lado de ella. _"Datenshi-san..."._

-Ahora os daré el dinero que podréis gastar esta semana.-

-De verdad!? A mi primero!- Grito el reno emocionado.

Mientras Robin los miraba a todos, Lily paso su brazo por el hombro de Robin. Y le susurro al oído.

-Y... te gusta los cactus?-

-Datenshi-san...-

-Llámame Marta, Jose!-

La moreno río por ese comentario.

-Oye! Ponganse en fila!- Grito el cocinero.

-EN fila, en fila!- Le siguieron el juego los chicos.

La castaña envolvió con sus dos brazos a la morena.

-Datenshi-san.. hoy estas muy cariñosa.-

La castaña no respondió. La morena sabia que algo no andaba bien, entonces se limito a acomodarse para abrazarla, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados del delgado cuerpo de la castaña y aprisionándolo en un tierno abrazo que tal vez iba mas allá del amor fraternal que las dos se tenían.

-Datenshi-san.. estas bien?-

- Mas o menos.. presiento que algo va a pasar.. y mas contigo.-

Cuando la castaña dijo eso se abrazo mas al cuerpo de Robin, que la miraba con tristeza. _"Como cambia de estado, hace unos segundos estaba feliz y ahora esta triste"_

-Eres mía Robin, solamente mía.-

La morena sonrió y le regalo un beso en la cabeza de la castaña.

_Continuara..._


End file.
